Living in Cyberspace
by XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX
Summary: If only she knew that the man that she was crushing on the real world and the guy that she somewhat fancied on the cyberworld were the same, she wouldn't have to suffer the trouble of choosing. Unfortunately, fate seemed to be harsh on her. SxS
1. Two Chatters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this wonderful anime

* * *

.

.

**Living in Cyberspace**

.

**by:** XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX

.

.

* * *

**Chapter1: **Two Chatters

"Everything that happens in cyberspace should always remain in cyberspace. You shouldn't mix up your fantasies with reality." Ino told her friend, Sakura.

"But," Sakura said, half dazed. "He's quite interesting."

Ever since Haruno Sakura met 'Nian07' on Konoha 0389 chat room, she had always been like this. She always thinks about the conversation that she usually has with a total stranger. She can't help but think about him. She wondered who he is in the real world. She wondered how he looks, what kind of person he is and stuff like that. She even thought if he ever wanted to know who 'Littlepetals14' is. Not just an acquaintance on a chat room but as a real person.

"Hey, are you listening?" Ino asked.

"Huh? Sorry?" Sakura absently said.

"Argh!" Ino slapped her forehead due to frustration.

It's been a mistake, a grave mistake indeed, when she told Sakura to go with her to Konoha 0389 chat room. She really regretted allowing her friend to chat with that Nian 07 bloke.

"Ino-chan, daijobu?" Sakura curiously asked.

"Do I look alright?" Ino snarled.

Sakura flinched and then said, "I'll take that as a no."

Ino gave her a glare before leaving her behind.

"Whoa, she's angry…" she uttered (Gosh Sakura, it's blatantly obvious!).

She stared at her friend's retreating back. By the time she was quite far from where she was standing already, it was only then did she decided to call her.

"Oi, Matte!" she shouted.

Ino could still hear Sakura calling her but she feint not to hear it and strode off.

"Oi, Ino-chan!" Sakura called once more but to no avail.

Seeing that calling her won't work, Sakura decided to chase after her. She began running at top speed so that she could catch up with her. But I guess, her running at top speed didn't work for her. Instead it might even get her into another trouble. It's just that she,

THUD!

Bumped into someone.

And due to the force of the impact, she lost balance and fell off the ground. Surprisingly, the other person didn't fall off but only wobbled a little and he was able to sustain his composure in the end.

"Ow……" Sakura uttered.

"Are you blind?!" a male's voice asked.

Sakura suddenly snapped and was about to answer back the brusque guy "And what are you, blindfolded?" when she realized who it was.

"Oh my gosh! It's Sasuke!" Sakura mentally screamed.

"Gomenasai!" Sakura bowed her head while she remained sitting on the floor.

"Tch. You're so careless." He bluntly said.

"Gomen." She repeated, blushing slightly due to too much embarrassment.

She and Uchiha Sasuke (who happen to be her crush since elementary) stood there silently when the least expected happened. Sasuke suddenly stretched out his right hand to help her out.

"Are you going to sit there or you would take my hand so I could help you?" he asked.

Sakura immediately took a hold of Sasuke's hand before she could annoy him further. Sakura tinged pink as the Uchiha debonair pulled her up.

"Arigato." She shyly said.

"You're welcome." Sasuke muttered. "And next time little girl, watch where you're going. You can't just run off and bump someone." He reminded her.

"Hai." Sakura answered like a little girl who was told by her parents to never do something stupid ever again.

No more word was spoken after that for Sasuke immediately left after Sakura finished dusting off her skirt.

Sakura smiled as she watched his retreating back. She made her way to her locker room. And as soon as she reached it, she leaned on her locker and began closing her eyes and reminisced the previous encounter.

Ino who was just standing next to her wondered what has gone into her, again. She approaches her and began calling for her attention.

"Earth calling Sakura." Ino said.

_Sasuke's hand is soft. He's so handsome…….. He's so hot…… _

(**A/N:** You could have guessed who is thinking of such thoughts.)

Sakura didn't budge.

_I wonder if he would ever notice me…. I wonder how it feels to be…….. _

"EARTH CALLING HARUNO SAKURA! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Ino shouted.

Finally, Sakura was able to return to reality.

"Oh, hi Ino." She greeted. "How long have you been there?"

"Oh, I just came here. I guess about half a century already." she sarcastically said.

"Oh sorry." Sakura immediately got what her friend meant with what she said. "I'm sorry Ino-chan. I guess I spaced out."

"It's obvious."Ino told her. "Did something happen?" she asked.

"Yup." Sakura said. "Something really nice did happen."

"What is it?" Ino curiously asked.

"It's just that,"

Sakura tried to prolong her statement so Ino will get impatient and force out the answer from her already. And sure enough, she could see Ino starting to get impatient.

Any minute now...

"Spit it out already!" Ino snarled.

Sakura finally decided to tell her what happened.

"I bumped Sasuke a while ago." she said

"What!" Ino exclaimed.

"I fell off and he was so kind enough for helping me up. He even told me to watch it next time." she added.

Sakura saw her friend blink owlishly pouted.

"I was even able to hold his hand." She added.

It was only then did Sakura was able to get the kind of reaction that she was expecting Ino to have.

Ino pouted cutely.

"I envy you." Ino told her.

"I know you do." Sakura said as a matter-of-factly.

* * *

--

Later That Evening...

Sakura hurriedly went in to her room and sat in front of her laptop. She turns it on and waited.

"C'mon hurry up." Sakura impatiently uttered.

She's quite eager to log in to her messenger because she's excited to chat with Nian07.

Sakura smiled upon seeing that computer already finished loading.

She hastily connected herself to the internet. After that she opened the messenger and began signing in.

After she finished signing in, she was so happy when she saw that Nian07 was online.

**Littlepetals14: hey**

**Nian07: Hi**

**Littlepetals14: So, how's your day. **

**Nian07: fine. **

**Nian07:……… **

**Littlepetals14: **_**pouts**_** aren't you going to ask what happened to me today?**

**Nian07: So how about you?**

**Littlepetals14: I have a great day! I actually managed to see my crush. He even talked to me! And, I even managed to hold his hand!**

**Nian07: What's interesting about that?**

**Littlepetals14: For you there's nothing interesting about it. But for me, it meant everything. **

**Nian07: ok.**

**Littlepetals14: So got any story to tell?**

**Nian07: A bit. It's just that I went to school and hang out with my friends. I even encountered a freak... She's so clumsy... Lucky for her that I'm in such a good mood...So, I spared her. But I guess, the next time I'll run into her and she's still the same, I'm not sure if I'll be sparing her again. **

**Littlepetals14: I see. So, does the girl really look like a freak?**

**Nian07: No, not really. She does wearing those goggly glasses like normal geeks do. I also considered her a freak because, my friend once told me that she was whiz kid. Also, her clothes don't seem to be fashionable enough. **

**Littlepetals14: **_**thinks….. **_**You know you're a bit mean for calling people a freak only because they got some brains and don't like following the latest trends. To honestly tell you, you hurt my feelings. **

**Nian07: How come? **

**Littlepetals14: Well, for your information, I'm an above average student and also, I don't give much damn about fashion trends. Does that mean that I'm also a freak (or geek)? **

**Nian07: Of course not! **

**Littlepetals14: But you said…….. **

**Nian07: But we're an exemption….. **

**Littlepetals14: We? **

**Nian07: What I meant was that we are an exemption to the rule. Remember, in every rule, there's always an exemption. Said-as-a-matter-of-factly**

**Littlepetals14: I know about that. So, do you mean to say you're some sort of genius as well?**

**Nian07: kinda. But not that much. I'm more interested in sports than academics.**

**Littlepetals14: I see. **

"Sakura!" called her mom downstairs.

"Man!" Sakura groaned.

"Time to eat!" her mom shouted.

"Ok mom, coming!" Sakura shouted back.

**Littlepetals14: Oh I'm sooooooooooo sorry Nian… But I have to go (for a while). My mom's calling me for dinner. **

**Nian07: Ok. I could wait. I'll just make myself busy while you're not yet around. **

**Littlepetals14: Ok. Ja-ne! **

**Nian07: Ja.**

_Littlepetals14 status changes from available to 'just gone out to eat'._

"I'll wait for you..." he uttered.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in." he said.

A young man who somewhat looks like him entered the room.

"Hey, bro." nineteen year old Uchiha Itachi began.

"What do you need baka?" he asked.

"Hey stop calling your big brother like that. Anyways, is there by any chance that my guitar got into you room?" he asked.

"No." Uchiha Sasuke simply said. "I would automatically throw your virus infested things if ever it gets into my room."

"Ok." Itachi absently said. "So can I borrow yours?" he asked.

"No way tha-" Sasuke was about to say when he realized that Itachi was already beside him.

Itachi was already busy prying on what his 17 year old brother could be up to.

"Littlepetals14..." he read the name on a screen.

Sasuke gave his big brother a lethal glare for peeking into his computer monitor without asking permission.

Sasuke grabbed his guitar and then he pushed it towards his brother.

"Get out!" he shouted at his brother.

"Okay. Okay. No need to shout." Itachi said and then strode off.

"Idiot." Sasuke grunted.

**TBC **(To Be Continued...)

* * *

XxStringz N' KeyzxX

_Strings of the magnificent guitar; Ivory and black keys of the piano._

-Love is not decided by the heart. It's all about the brain.


	2. Piano Session With a Blossom

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this anime. I just borrowed it. Nonetheless, I own the plot of this story.

**Thank you: **krystalhatake, Terra-sama, sar-animeluver, the real sasukelover, LivingRain, Snow bird, Kimyuri-chan, Confuzzled239, This account is now dead, onyx eyed kitten, Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90, maniackiller12, MysticBlood, Gaara's Baby Girl, Tomochii-Chan, geyser, VcChick, Jaciie, Miyuki Tsukada, StarCrossedAngel15, kai-kai101, O.oCharmedAnimeGirlo.O, fakemirage, final-darkness000, khatYYY, Rii.MAYORI, Unheard Symphony, tomboy901, els1324, StandInTheRain95, Envy Me 5-6-7-3amylovestakuya, Poison's Ivy, SushiLuver, tragic serenade, Uchiha Sakura Blossoms, MissVampyre, Paprika012345, Sasuke0623, XxArie ChanxX, Itachi's-Gurl41, Deidara lover48, XzeroXgurlX, evra, boo93, sakura5584, arisuchan, Lioness Of the fire, Naruto8ramen, AznFob4Life, Flame Unicorn, VixenOfDeath809, Sugar and Cinnamon, -RWAR-,

Pls. Review

* * *

.

.

**Living in Cyberspace**

.

**by:** XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Piano Session with a Blossom

One………

Two……...

Three…….

"Man, it's sooooo boring!" grunted Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hn." Came Sasuke's voice.

The great Uchiha Sasuke absently stared around him. He's bored. Bored to death. Or maybe not bored to death but just 'very' bored.

"If I were you, I'll just stare at the clouds." The lazy Shikamaru said as he lied on the grass and was silently admiring the clouds.

Naruto grunted in reply to Shika's suggestion. Neji just stared at Shikamaru but didn't say anything. The just don't like 'watching puffs of clouds as it slowly move across the blue sky'. Also, they just don't feel like talking.

Just as the group are slowly killing themselves from boredom, a certain blond and pink haired girl came into view.

"Ino-chan!!" a girl shouted. "Give my notebook back!" she ordered.

"I.don't.want." Ino said as she emphasized every word that she said.

"But Ino." Sakura protested.

"I told you, I don't want to return it." Ino playfully said.

Sakura just sulked in reaction to Ino's statement. She wondered how on earth could she retrieve her geometry notebook. And then, an idea hit her. Maybe……….

"You need something. Don't you?" Sakura asked from out of the blue.

Sakura stared intently at her friend and waited for her answer.

"Okay, you got me." Ino let out a defeated smile. "It's just that I want you to do me a favor."

"Ok. I'm listening." Sakura said.

"It's just that I want you to learn something and you're the only one who could help me." Ino said as she handed out a music sheet.

Unbeknownst to the girls, a certain raven haired boy's attention was focused on them.

"Hello pretty ladies." Neji greeted a group of girls that just passed by.

Ten Ten Kunai, the leader of the group, smiled and waved her hand at him.

Uzumaki Naruto whistled as the other girls that were walking with Ten Ten passed him.

"What sexy ladies we have here." He boldly said.

The girls heard Naruto's statement and giggled.

As the other boys' attention are on to the girls, Sasuke's attention was focused on someone else. His onyx orbs are directly staring at the unfashionable pink haired girl and her friend who were now walking away.

"I'll be back." Sasuke told his friends and began following them.

"What's gotten into him?" asked Neji to Naruto and Shikamaru.

Both boys just shrugged.

While Sasuke's buddies are wondering what was going on with him, he was silently following the blond girl and the 'geeky girl' whom he just bumped into yesterday.

Sasuke followed the girls and ended up in the empty theatre. Sasuke hurriedly hid himself behind one of the curtains. On the contrary, the girls went towards the piano that was set on the stage.

"Ino," Sakura finally spoke. "If you only want to hear and learn how to play this piece, why do we have to tire ourselves and bother going all the way here? You know for a fact that we could have just went to the music room." she asked.

Ino just smiled and told her some silly reason on why she had to drag her friend there.

Sakura couldn't stand to waste her time listening to nonsense so she told her friend to beat it.

"Stop." Sakura's brief command.

Ino momentarily stop but then decided to talk again.

"But-"

"I told you to stop. Didn't I?" Sakura asked.

Ino nodded her head in response.

"OK. I'm glad that you heard what I just said. Now, could we just start this and get this over with so I could have my geometry book back?!" Sakura said as she led her friend to the piano.

Ino just shrugged and followed her friend.

Sasuke on the other hand, had himself hidden from the girls presence.

And after that, the rest was history. All that could be heard was the sound of the piano. And of course, there were some people who get to have a chance listening to Sakura's wonderful skills in playing the piano. Also, they get the chance to hear her beautiful voice.

Our beloved Uchiha Sasuke was one of those who managed to hear her sing.

Higher than the sky above you  
Clearer than blue  
Brighter than the rays of sunshine  
Warmer than what you feel  
More than all the wonders you see  
It's the most wonderful thing

Brighter than the living colors of flowers you see  
Sweeter than the touch of water  
Flowing from the mountain spring  
More than all the wonders you see  
It's the most wonderful thing

One love...  
I love you so  
Love is the beautiful one  
I love you so  
Love is the beautiful one  
All we need is love  
Real love

Marvel at the sight of green fields  
Amazingly seen  
Watch the colors of the rainbow  
It's a miracle you see  
More than all the wonders can be  
But there's more than that

One Love...  
I love you so  
Love is the beautiful one  
Greater than what you can feel  
More than what you ever dreamed  
This is better than your everything

One love...  
I love you so  
Love is the beautiful one(8x)  
All we need is love  
Real love

"Maybe little petals was right after all. I shouldn't be judging people too much l when it comes to things. You never know, the one that you are currently insulting or pestering is future nightingale of Asia…"

**TBC **(To Be Continued...)

* * *

XxStringz N' KeyzxX

_Strings of the magnificent guitar; Ivory and black keys of the piano._

-What hurts most was you are loving a person so much even though you're aware that he doesn't. And never will.


	3. House With a Flying Vase

**Disclaimer: **No Owny.

**Thank you: krystalhatake**, -ABreezeofSakuraandSnow- sar-animeluver, paintupurple, Uchiha Sasume, Inulover4eva, Chiaki, Marauder's x Girl, Haruno Miyabi, JudgeGooby, **VcChick**, vamplover, kakashifaves, Miyuki Tsukada, psycotic-angel123, MysticBlood, Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90, Paprika012345, SushiLuver, 4ever sweet, Merridaine, **onyx eyed kitten**, **boo93**, **maniackiller12**, fallen.lunar. nickygirl, Yours Truely- T-chan, sTaRbUrSt LiLiEs, AznFob4Life, lalalalki, Tenshi-of-the-moon,

PLs. support my other stories. Oneshots...

* * *

.

.

**Living in Cyberspace**

.

**by:** XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX

.

.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:** House With A Flying Vase

**Nian07: **Yo!

**Littlepetals14:** Hello…….. –_smiles-_

**Nian07: **How are you?

**Littlepetals14:** I'm fine.

**Nian07: **That's good to hear.

**Littlepetals14:** How about you?

**Nian07: **I'm fine as well.

**Littlepetals14:** Okay…..

**Nian07: **So? What do you want to talk about today?

**Littlepetals14:** Dunno. You? Do you have any ideas with you right now?

**Nian07: **Nope.

**Littlepetals14:** Oh……..

Sasuke waited for little petals to say something but nothing came. He then decided to pm

**Nian07: **Hey, you doing something ? Am I bothering you?

After a minute or so….

**Littlepetals14:** Oh! I'm so sorry. I almost forgot about you. You're not really bothering me…. I'm just watching ambush makeover.

**Nian07: **Ambush Makeover? What's that?

**Littlepetals14:** Just turn on your TV and see for yourself.

**Nian07: **Ok.

Sasuke grabs his remote control and switched he TV on.

"Oh, I forgot to ask about the channel." He slapped his forehead and headed back to his computer.

He glanced at the monitor and realized that Little petals already typed the answer to the question that he was about to ask.

**Littlepetals14: **Channel 52 Etc! 2nd Avenue

"Wow, that was quick." Sasuke said.

**Nian07: **I'll watch the show now and I'll come back to you later.

"…………."

**Littlepetals14: **Ok.

_Littlepetals14's status changed from available to 'be right back' _

Sasuke smirked before he left the computer and watched the show.

After 30 minutes

**Nian07: **Pssssst.

**Littlepetals14: **) Hallo! So you're back as well………

**Nian07: **Obviously, I am.

**Littlepetals14: **I know. So how was it?

**Nian07: **………..

**Littlepetals14: **Hey speak up!_ Hey! _

**Nian07: **I'm not sure if I liked it…. But nonetheless, I think that it wasn't that bad after all.

**Littlepetals14: **Oh………. It seems that I just wasted your time.

**Nian07: **Don't feel so down petals. Who knows, me watching that show might come handy someday.

**Littlepetals14: **On what sort way would it be handy for you?

**Nian07:** I dunno. All I know is that it would be of help someday.

_"I wonder why the heck am I saying this?" Sasuke thought._

**Littlepetals14: **Okay.

**Nian07: **I just remembered something. It's been weeks since we've started chatting but I didn't get the chance to ask you the name that you would want me to call you. I just don't feel comfortable of calling you little petals.

**Littlepetals14: **Hmm…

"I wonder what name should I give him." Sakura traced her chin with her index finger.

Sakura wondered on what name she would say. I mean, she can't just give her name to someone that she have never met before. Who knows? He might just be someone that she knows and worst, someone that she usually gets to meet on her daily basis.

**Nian07: **So? What's it gonna be?

**Littlepetals14: **Just wait there. I'm still thinking.

**Nian07: Okay. **Take your time.

**Littlepetals14: **Thanks.

"Let's see now…" Sakura thought aloud. "I could let him call me by my real name. Or just derive my name from one of my favorites or hobbies."

Sakura began enumerating the things that she loved to do. Well, it may not seem obvious but she's a sporty gal. When she was in elementary, she played for their soccer team. Also, she managed to join their swimming team during her final years in elementary. She just started to lay low when she transferred to middle school. She engaged to school activities less and focused on her studies. Thus, giving her an 'I am a geeky freak' image.

**Nian07:**hey you still there?

**Littlepetals14:**Hai. Just hold on a sec.

"Anou, would it be enough to use the name of one of my favorite anime characters?? She asked herself.

Sakura kept on thinking about this until an idea struck her.

"Wait." She began to rummage on her things and draw out a pen and a piece of paper. "Let's see."

Sakura began doodling on her paper and wrote the word 'anime'. She began to write the letters in reverse and formed the word…

'Emina'

The name was just perfect. Maybe she'll stick to that name for a while.

**Nian07:**So? Haven't you decided yet.

**Littlepetals14:** I already did, Nian.

**Nian07: **Then, what's it gonna be?

**Littlepetals14: **Emina is my chosen name. Would this do? I mean, would be alright if I won't give you my real name?

**Nian07: **Sure. Anyways I'm didn't tell you my real name either. Also, I think that it's your prerogative not to leak any info about yourself to a total stranger.

**Littlepetals14: **thanks for understanding.

**Nian07: _-smiles-_**

_"How I wish one day I would meet you in person and get the chance to see you smile." _

And the two chatted for another hour or so……….

* * *

**The Next Evening**

Sasuke just went home from school and was really tired. He went in to the living room in hopes of meeting his parents there. But instead of seeing his beloved parents, he ended up encountering someone or should I say, something else in that room……..

To be more exact, it's a vase that came to greet our exhausted debonair.

Sasuke's eyes widened twice its normal size as the sight of a flying vase came into view. But being alert and agile boy that he was, Sasuke immediately docked and the vase missed him.

"Aw.'' Sasuke heard a familiar voice groaned.

The young Uchiha prodigy stood up and saw his older brother who was a few meters away from him. He seemed to be kind of disappointed about something and Sasuke knew the reason why.

"I missed." He said and sulked.

Sasuke on the contrary narrowed his eyes as he came face to face with the culprit who almost got him hurt.

"Hey you." He called his brother.

'What?" Itachi innocently asked.

Sasuke shot him a lethal glare before shouting.

"ARE YOU INSANE? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED?!" he snarled.

"He-heh." Itachi nervously chuckled. "I was just trying to pull a prank on you." He said.

Itachi's previous statement made his little brother more angrier than what he already was.

"A prank?" he emotionlessly asked. "Does a prank require hurting people?"

"I sup- pose." Itachi stammered.

"You!" Sasuke snarled. "You insolent fool!"

Itachi saw that his brother was really enraged so he decided to make a run for it. He dashed off towards the wooden doors of the living room and was about to grab the door knob when it suddenly opened. The young Uchihas' parents stepped in and made the two blokes stop dead on their tracks.

"Mom, dad." Itachi nervously greeted.

Sasuke on the other hand, put down the lamp post that he was holding (he was intending to throw this to his brother) and greeted his parents.

"Konbanwa otou-san and okaasan." He said and bowed courteously.

"What the heck happened this time?" Uchiha Mikoto asked.

Itachi showed a scared expression while Sasuke just remained silent and emotionless.

* * *

**TBC **(To Be Continued...)

* * *

XxStringz N' KeyzxX

_Strings of the magnificent guitar; Ivory and black keys of the piano._

-Sometimes, the simplest things in the planet give you the greatest pleasures.

**Authoress Notes:** Yay! I'm back! I'm sorry for this chapter... it's not that good so I'll try to make the next one better... Leave a review so that I would be motivated to update this story. And before I forgot, I wanted to inform the readers of my other story **Sakura: God's Favorite Daughter **to be patient for I'm still trying to re-write that fic. I'll try update it once I know how on earth would I fix it... I kinda messed up...

For those who usually leave reviews: I thank you and please continue to review on my fic.

For ghost readers: i think it's time for you to start clicking the review button and type a review...

That's all. So re-ja! I have to cotinue learning the piano piece that i just printed (it's Only Hope)

* * *


	4. Letter of the author

To My Beloved Readers,

I would like to apologize to all of you for not updating. I'm really really sorry for leaving you hanging for more. It just so happened that I found some of my works (or almost all of it…) seem like it was written by an idiot who doesn't have any knowledge when it comes to written English. As an authoress, I really wanted to improve my skills in writing so I tried my best to learn more. I want to stop feeling unworthy for your heart warming reviews and flames(hehe…). As of now, I still have no idea on how to start on where I left off. So, instead of trying to tolerate my crappy work, I decided to re-write it as soon as possible. Everyone, please don't be surprise if you'll find some chapters that are somewhat different. I might add some twists in the plots of the stories. Please brace yourselves for the possible changes.

I would take me quite some time to edit all my works. I'm too busy at school and I'm desperately trying my best to maintain my nursing scholarship. Please try to understand…. I'm thanking all in advance.

As you read this letter of mine, I would like to hear your comments if whether I improved or not. You can read my previous chapters so you will have an idea about my progress or deterioration.

Thank you minna!!

Love Lots,

Ballpen


	5. Let us Give it a Try

**Disclaimer:** If I own Naruto, you won't find me here in .

**Thank you (For the response on my letter..): onyXcherry**. Lumberry, popochi-chan, sadoka, **sar-animeluver**, NinjaBethi.x.x, **Lunar D. Hayase**.

**Thank you: **crimsonstripe. **krystalhatake**, **sar-animeluver**, Nature Light, inuyashafangirl333, Kakashi and BB's Nightmare, secular cladestine, weirdness,**onyx eyed kitten**, darkengel, Y. Ling, **Miyuki Tsukada**, **nickygirl**, Inulover4eva, **paintupurple**, fakemirage, ari, **boo93**, **maniackiller12**, Deidaras Masterpiece, **VcChick**, FujinAsuka, WiltedRose-x, skiploompidgey

PLs. support my other stories. Oneshots...

* * *

.

.

**Living in Cyberspace**

.

**by:** XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX

.

.

* * *

Recap:  
"Mom, dad." Itachi nervously greeted.

Sasuke on the other hand, put down the lamp post that he was holding (he was intending to throw this to his brother) and greeted his parents.

"Konbanwa otou-san and okaasan." He said and bowed courteously.

"What the heck happened this time?" Uchiha Mikoto asked.

Itachi showed a scared expression while Sasuke just remained silent and emotionless.

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Let us Give it a Try

"Well," Itachi stammered.

"I am waiting." Uchiha Mikoto impatiently said.

"Anou, you- see…." Itachi continued to stammer.

Itachi's mother sighed in defeat. She knew that this conversation would go nowhere if she'll wait for her son to be able to tell her what happened before they came. So, instead of asking him, she turned her gaze to her other son, Sasuke.

Being a laconic person that he was, he decided to make a non-verbal conversation with her mother. He silently pointed at the broken vase and he slightly bent his head sideways as if he was trying to avoid something. Uchiha Mikoto just nodded and seemed to have understood the message that was conveyed to her.

"Well, now Itachi. It seems to me that you have done some mischief again. Or have you not?" she asked, her hands akimbo.

"Hai, okaasan." He uncertainly said.

"And if I was able to understand your brother's gestures correctly, what happened earlier was that you tried to throw that vase at him." she pointed at the 'used to be' vase.

"Ha-i." Itachi stammered.

Uchiha Mikoto looked at her son intently before she resumed talking.

"Now, now Itachi." his mom shook her head. "That isn't very nice of you."

The young bloke bowed his head down saying "I know that I was wrong. I'm very so-"

The young Uchiha wasn't able to continue his statement because her mother hit him in the head.

"Owww... Mom, what was that for?!" Itachi asked while massaging his aching head.

His mom eyebrow twitched at her son's question. "You don't know why?!" she asked.

"No. I-" Itachi tried to answer but was once hit by her mom.

"You're asking me why I did that to you?!" she snarled at her son. "Well, for your information, you just tried hurting your brother! What if something happens to him?!" she asked.

"Well..." Itachi's voice trailed off. He just can't seem to find the right words to say.

Uchiha Mikoto went towards Sasuke and checked if he's all right. After that, she turned her gazed at the broken piece of ceramic.

"I can't believe that you just broke my favorite vase..." she said.

After their mom uttered those words, everyone stared at her then they stared at the broken piece of ceramic. Sasuke went towards his mom and he tried to comfort his mom by patting his crying mom's back. Itachi just stood there motionlessly. He can't risk going near his mom. Not now that he did something wrong to her.

On the contrary, the head of the Uchiha family, Uchiha Fugaku, watch his family in utter amazement. He went towards his wife and comforted her saying he'll try his best to find an vase that was identical to the one that was broken. Afterwards, he talked to Itachi and told him that what he did was indeed not good thing to do. Itachi gave his apologies to his mom and dad. He also apologized to his brother though he seemed insincere and was forced in doing so.

After that all of them have settled down, It was only then did they began talking again.

Uchiha Fugaku was the one who first spoke. He told them about the grand opening of their mall, Moonlight Hotel.

"As you can see, the construction of the mall is already finished. Everything is already settled and in place. All that is left to do and worth discussing is the grand opening of our mall. I would like to ask both of you if you have any suggestions about it. You can perhaps suggest of any form activities on that specific day." he said.

Itachi began to think about this matter. Sasuke also decided to do the same as his brother. After a few minutes, both of them are still unable to think of anything. Sasuke was about to give up thinking when he suddenly remembered something.

He remembered the show the show that Little Petals14 a.k.a. Emina made him watch. What was the title of that show again?

_'Come on Sasuke. Think!' _He told himself.

1...

2...

3...

If he wasn't mistaken, that show was about giving a 'fashion handicapped person' a makeover. In the end of the show, you could already expect a fully transformed and improved version of that person.

What was the title of that show again? Wait a sec. That's it!

"Got an idea!" Sasuke suddenly blurted out.

His family stared at him with interest.

After 15 minutes

"Your idea is too girly." Itachi bluntly said. "Are you gay?" he asked.

"Hell no!" Sasuke blurted out.

Mikoto tried to consider her son's idea. And as she drew in to a conclusion, she realized that her son's idea might work. Might really really work if ever.

"Why don't we give Sasuke's idea a try." Mikoto finally said voiced out.

"I agree with you Mikoto." Fugaku seconded his wife's decision.

"Whatever." Itachi mumbled. "I still think that it's too girly. Considering the fact that the idea came from a boy. Sad to say, that boy is my brother." he added.

Sasuke shot a lethal glare at his brother. Thus, brought about a glaring competition of the siblings. The glaring competition was so intense and it seemed like no one is willing to quit. Uchiha Fugaku realized that the situation was going nowhere so he instructed his wife to stop those two blokes.

Mikoto did as she was told. She stopped her two young boys and she then ushered them to go to the dining room. The two Uchiha blokes follower their mother's bidding.

* * *

**A Few Weeks After...**

Almost all the of the Leaf Academy students are buzzing around the corridors of the school talking about a certain topic. The grand opening of the Uchiha Corporation newest mall. Everyone in school knew that it would be another grand opening. Especially if you know that the Uchiha Family owns it. Many people decided to come and visit it as soon as it opens. One of those people who seemed to be joining the crowd are Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino.

"I can't wait till next week." Ino giddily exclaimed. "I'm bet that it would another great mall to hangout in."

"I know. I could tell on your looks that you're very much excited." Sakura said 'as-a-matter-of-factly.'

"Of course I am." Ino replied. "A new place to shop and a new destination for boy hunting!" she squealed.

Sakura sweatdropped. A new venue for gimmicks is one thing. A place for boy hunting... that's another thing.

"Why are you so interested about boy hunting anyway?!" Sakura suddenly asked. "It's not like you still have to do that. Lots of guys are desperately wanting you to be their girl." she pointed out.

Ino smiled at her friend. Well, she got a point there. It's just that...

"I know I have many suitors. It's just that, I don't think that any of them is good enough for me." Ino reasoned out.

"I see." Sakura nodded her head. "But how would you know that you have already found the one that you are looking for?" she asked.

Ino flashed another radiant smile at her friend. She decided to find an answer to her friends query.

"Maybe, I'll just know it when the right time comes." Ino answered.

Again, Sakura nodded her head to indicate that she understood her friend's answer. Ino was about to say something again when an 'interesting thing' caught her attention.

"On second thoughts, I might reconsider a guy's intention of being in a relationsip with me if he was that hot!" Ino pointed at a certain direction.

Sakura turned her gaze towards the direction only to see...

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura's eye gleamed as she saw her 'prince charming.'

Ino smirked as she stared at her friend's reaction.

Sasuke passed their way without throwing a glance at them. Nonetheless, Sakura was already more than satisfied. After Sasuke was totally out of sight, it was only then did Ino tried to get her friend's attention.

"Hey," Ino nudged Sakura.

"Nani?" Sakura gave her a quizzical look.

"You're drooling." Ino taunted her.

From, the quizzical look that Sakura gave her a while ago was changed into a glare.

"I am not!" she fumed.

"Yes you do." Ino continued to tease.

"I didn't drool!" she retorted while stressing the word drool.

"You just did Sakura-chan." Ino smirked triumphantly.

The two lass continued bickering at the issue as if it was the most important in the world.

**TBC **(To Be Continued...)

* * *

XxStringz N' KeyzxX

_Strings of the magnificent guitar; Ivory and black keys of the piano._

-You are my sanctuary.

**Authoress Notes: **First of all, I would like to apologize for not updating. I've been "very" busy lately. I never thought that being in college could be this hard. Argh! I don't even have a summer vacation this April and May. How annoying. On top of that, I still have a test on Human Anatomy and Physiology. Not to mention that I haven't finished reasearching on the melting and boiling of points of amines and amides. My assignment is for my Organic Chem (but is discussed in my biochem subject).

I know that this chappie wasn't that long to compensate for the months that I have been dormant from the world. But nonetheless, I tried to update this. It's the only fic that I have that I considered worth continuing. Thanks for waiting guys! You guyz rock!!

**Now playing:** Sanctuary by Callalily

Word for the day: Chemistry

- My high school teacher once said that 'Chem is try.' I did try. It's just that I continued to find it hard to deal with... Jejejeje...


	6. Chalk Dust

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but I think I own the plot.

**Thank You: ****sar-animeluver, Lunar D. Hayase, VcChick, paintupurple**, **crimsonstripe**, Mariegurl, Mooncry, **xXxKohanaBlossomxXx**, Azumi Nagasaki

**A/N:** Hope you like it guys. I made this chappie longer than the usual that I usually post. Please review and tell me how good/bad this chapter did.

PLs. support my other stories. Oneshots...

* * *

.

.

**Living in Cyberspace**

.

**by:** XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Chalk Dust

Konoha High. 6:30 a.m.

There are still few students around the school grounds. Some are having their early stroll. Others are there to meet up to work on their project/s. There are also some people who decided to come early to school for no apparent reason . But on some instances, there are few who come to school early because they simply do not want to squeeze through the crowd of students that would arrive later.

Uchiha Sasuke (the great Uchiha prodigy) was one of them.

His reason.

Fangirls.

It was an well established fact that Uchiha Sasuke was the most sought debonair in their school. Just like his oni-chan when he was still studying there. Knowing that he was the school's heartthrob, it shouldn't sound surprising that he has fangirls. Lots of fangirls. 2/3 of the entire female population of their school. Some of those girls are admiring him in secret. There were others who show openly their undying love or their Sasuke-kun. Thus, bringing the existence of fangirls in Uchiha Sasuke's vocabulary. Stupid fangirls that he usually quotes them.

"Tsk." Sasuke grunted.

It was getting boring already.

Pretty boring indeed.

He was really bored. Bored to death. Or maybe not bored to death but simply VERY bored (I think I've already said this during my previous chapters. Well, what can I say, Sasuke was the type who usually gets bored with such situations ).

"That's it." He finally said.

He has to get out. He took hold of his bag and was about to leave when the door slid open. Sasuke jumped to the side and leaned against the wall.

_What the hell am I doing! _

As the person who just arrived came into view, the first thing that Sasuke took notice was her shockingly pink hair. Who was this girl again? Ah, yes. Haruno girl.

Haruno Sakura innocently came into the classroom with her usual goggly glasses and gory fashion sense.

_Typical of her. _

She went across the classroom, still oblivious of the onyx eyes that are transfixed at her. She went towards her seat and put down her bag. She didn't bother to look around the classroom which was a relief to Sasuke.

"I guess I was too early today." She said to no one in particular. "Anyways, I guess I must start this day productively." She said before removing her over-sized eyeglasses.

Sasuke stared at the girl without those glasses to frame her face.

_She's got amazingly jade eyes. Wait,it's not the time to admire a pinky freak now! _

The young Uchiha bloke gazed at her as she went towards the blackboard. She went grab the blackboard eraser and frowned. Sasuke saw her facial expression when she faced sidewards.

"Some people really do not know how to keep things tidy." He heard her say.

The pink haired girl moved towards the window and opened it. Afterwards, she began to dust off the eraser. It didn't take her long to finisher task. She was about to return the eraser on its rightful designation when……

"Achoo," she sneezed in such a 'cute' manner.

Upon sneezing once, it was followed with another one. She continued to sneeze again and again and Uchiha Sasuke was to witness it all. If only she knew. She would be in too much shame by now.

"I really -_sneeze- _hate _-sneeze-_ chalk dusts!." She muttered in despair.

For some reason, Sasuke felt pity for this young girl. He found a growing urge to help end her suffering. He hastily grabbed bag and hastily opened it. He then began to rummage on its contents.

A few moments later, he was able to produce an anti-histamine tablet and a bottle of water. He approached the still oblivious girl and ushered her to drink to medicine.

"Take it." He said.

Sakura looked up and was shocked to see Uchiha Sasuke with the 'life saving' drug in his hands. Sakura didn't twice before taking the medicine from him. The only time that Sakura was able to decipher what just happened was when the medicine had already taken effect on her. She looked at Sasuke with a very flushed space. She was trying to mouth a simple thank you to him but failed miserably. Instead, she found herself running out of the classroom.

"Tsk. She didn't even said thank you." Sasuke grumbled.

Who would have thought that Itachi's daily prank would be somewhat beneficial today. Itachi have always insisted on him to bring anti-histamine medicine because he thinks that his little brother might get an allergic attack (which I doubt) due to her fangirls. Yes the older Uchiha's logic was actually off the sane beings' range, but hey, he was just able to save an innocent life. Haruno Sakura's life to be more specific.

* * *

"Sakura, have you already remembered where you left you eegees?" Ino asked.

"Ie." Came the pink haired girl's reply.

Sakura had been so busy pondering about two certain things. The first one was the case of her lost eyeglasses, which by the way Ino loves to call the 'eegees.' Next one her 'think Sakura. think Sakura' list today earlier incident. She was still having internal conflicts those things actually happened. It just seemed too overwhelming that Uchiha Sasuke actually saved her life.

The day went on with Sakura busily thinking about these things. Even when they were suppose to face the very own Gai-sensei the sadist, Sakura was still too busy pondering about it.

"Hello my youthful students! " he greeted.

"The crazy sensei was hyper active again as usual." Naruto told his buddies.

"What else do you expect?" Neji muttered.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Hn." Came the infamous reply of Uchiha Sasuke.

Students just stared at their sensei glumly. How they wondered what kind of strenuous activity would they get themselves into again. It was too much already for him to be their last subject teacher. But forcing them to extend their class time just to finish his murderous activities was worse.

Gai-sensei was about to resume talking when the headmistress, Tsunade-sama, came into the open field and have a word with their sensei.

After a few minutes, Gai-sensei returned. He was smiling more brightly this time. The students wondered for some time but it didn't take them long to do so. Gai-sensei excitedly answer their questions for them. They were told about him not being able to facilitate their class because he was asked by the judo team of the school to become their trainor (which was by the way Gai-sensei's dream job). It seemed like the previous one got himself hospitalized and was about to stay there for quite long. No one was nearing to fit for the job but Gai-sensei himself.

Before everyone was able to grasp the information, Gai-sensei was already out of the view. He must be making his way to his newly found profession already.

The next things that happened next were so fast that they weren't able to catch up with all the changes . The only thing that they knew was that a while ago, they were in the open field with Sir Gai as their teacher. Now, they found themselves dragged into the dance floor with Kurenai-sensei as their new facilitator.

"When I thought that living the life with Gai-sensei was bad enough, here comes something worst." Sakura exasperatedly said.

Ino patted her friend's back and tried to console her. "Dancing classes aren't so bad. Besides, I know that you got the moves." She told her.

"You wish." Sakura muttered.

"Oh, Sak!" Ino chirped. "Don't degrade yourself too much. You're a really good dancer back then. I know that you still have the edge as of this moment. And oh yeah, look on the bright side sis. At least now we don't have to kill ourselves to accomplish Gai-sensei's stupid activities."

The young girl didn't say anything. She's got a point there. The dancing floor was much better than Gai-sensei's open field of death.

"Good afternoon class." The ever so gorgeous Kurenai sensei greeted them. "I'll be your new sensei for physical education from now on. Hope that you guys would enjoy my subject." She said.

Kurenai-sensei went on to giving them information about her class and her method of teaching, After the introduction of their subject, they were immediately asked to group themselves in preparation to their very first class activity.

Today's activity was to do a group dance. A type of dance that you usually see nowadays (I dunno how to classify this type of dances. I know that modern dances have a different meaning).

"Hey Ino, Sakura." a girl with brown hairwhich was tied into two separate buns approached.

"Yes Tenten?" Ino asked.

"Want to group with us?" Tenten asked as she pointed at her other friends Hinata and Temari.

"Sure!" Ino automatically said.

The students of class III-A began to do their activity. They began choosing what song they would use. Ino who was chosen the leader of the group pick the song Low by Florida ft. T-Pain. The group of male hotties lead by Uchiha Sasuke himself picked the song Crank That by Soulja Boy. The rest of the groups chose their respective songs.

Their P.E. was planned to be extended for two more hours but students didn't seem to complain. Some even find the idea great. The students did their respective practices. The certified show stealer was Uchiha Sasuke's group of course. Even though they do not like the idea of dancing, they got no other choice but to comply. They were doing really great in it to say the least. As for Ino's team, they weren't doing so bad themselves.

"Hey Ino." Tenten hissed. "Why is Sakura not practicing? She might mess up later." She said.

Ino just gave her a half-smile.

"Don't worry. I'll find a way to cooperate with us. You'll just see." Ino said as she looked at her friend.

Tenten didn't say anything. She just hoped that Ino could make her friend dance soon. For now, she'll just let it be.

Things remained as is until Ino finally decided to force Sakura dance,

"Ino-chan, I don't want." Sakura resisted.

Ino eyed her warily. She doesn't like it when her friend was this stubborn. She knew that there's no other way to get her friend's ass on the dance floor unless she threatens her.

"You would do as I told you or else…"

Sakura gulped.

"I'll tell the whole school that you're crushing on Sasuke since kindergarten. And that's not it, I still got loads of things to tell everyone here…" Ino grinned menacingly.

_Shit. _

"Would you now get your ass there and practice or I'll start telling the world about everything about your secrets. That also includes you wearing fake eegees because you hate people staring at your big forehead." Ino said.

"Okay. Okay!" Sakura shouted.

Everyone in the room looked at her including Sasuke.

"C'mon Ino-pig. I thought you said you want to practice." She said as she went to the dance floor.

Their classmates continued to watch her every move.

"This is going to be interesting. We'll get to see pinky dance." Neji said.

"Shh." Naruto told him to stop speaking.

Neji found it unusual that it was Naruto that wanted him to shut up when he was usually the noisy one.

_What would you do Haruno Sakura? Let's see what you got. _

Ino followed her friend and they began to practice. As soon as the music was played, people bear witness of Haruno Sakura and her great dancing skills.

"Wow. She's freakin great."

"I didn't know that she was such a good dancer."

"I just saw her sitting on the other side of the classroom and now she was dancing. God, she have perfectly memorized the steps."

Various comments from the class were heard. Sakura didn't seem to notice for she was busy with her own misery.

"I'm so am dead. This is so humiliating." She mentally screamed.

* * *

The class ended with Ino's group getting full marks for the said activity.

"Hah." Sakura sighed as she reached her locker.

She felt so embarrass after that class. It wasn't because she messed up. It was just that people keep looking at her right after she began practicing with her groupmates. Everyone already left, including Ino. She insisted on her to go ahead of her.

Due to the turn out of today's events, Sakura almost forgot Sasuke and her lost eyeglasses until….

"Hey pinky." A familiar voice called her.

Sakura looked towards the direction where the voice came and was surprise to see Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hi." She uncertainly said.

"Hn." He replied.

_Was 'hn' ever a word? Wait, this is not the thing that should concern me. Uchiha Sasuke is talking to me. _

"Well, what can I do for you?" she nervously asked.

"I'm just here to tell you that you still owe me an apology." He said.

Sakura once again remembered the incident. So then, everything really did happen.

"I'm sorry." Sakura bowed down her head. "I didn't mean to be rude. I just don't know how to react. I'm sorry. And yeah, thank you for saving my life."

"Hn."

They continued to stare at each other for a while. It was Sasuke who broke the silence between.

"I got to go."

"Okay. See you tomorrow the Uchiha-san." Sakura said.

"Sasuke if you don't mind." Sasuke corrected her.

"Uhm, okay. See you tomorrow then Sasuke." She said.

Sakura was about to turn her back on him when he called her again. He handed came near her and handed her 'lost' eyeglasses.

"Don't come holding erasers when you know you're sensitive with chalk dust. Also, stop wearing that eyeglasses of yours. You look better without that. Lastly, you might reconsider changing the way you dress. Your clothes looks horrifying to me." He said then left Sakura with her mouth hanging open.

Sakura can't believe this day. She got the chance to have a conversation with him again. Sasuke saved her life. He gave her a very helpful advice. She may have received some insult but that doesn't matter. Hell, she don't know how to describe this day except from

Unbelievable.

Thanks to the chalk dusts and her eegees.

This was most definitely the best day of her life.

**TBC **(To Be Continued...)

* * *

XxStringz N' KeyzxX

_Strings of the magnificent guitar; Ivory and black keys of the piano._

- I'll cry my heart out until I get tired of mourning. Life may be so hard now but still, I have to continue living. This not a good time to give up. I've gone too far already.

**Authoress Notes: **Hope you like this chappie. It took me quite a while to type all this. I find it really hard to think. About the choice of songs, I chose those songs because those songs are the ones the I usually hear nowadays.

**Word for the day:** Eegees.

**Japanese terminologies:**

**Oni-chan:** big brother

**Sensei:** teacher

**Ie:** No

* * *


	7. And the Winner Is!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto but I think I own the plot.

**Thank You:**popochi-chan, secular cladestine, Tenshihana- -Unyield Wish, Mariegurl, 'GOTH Lolita27', Lunar D. Hayase, xXxKohanaBlossomxXx, SasuSaku Forever and Ever, paintupurple, VcChick, MysticBlood, Kara Haruno, Gracel-chan02, xx-tenshi-xx, PrincezzSaku4eva

**Gracel:**You little bratinella! I'm gonna ruffle your hair until it gets very very messy. Thanks for the review classmate. Congratulations for ranking third on our Anatomy class. I envy you! I only got an 85…. Wah! DO you think we would make it to our second year?? Our subjects for summer are kinda tough. Jejejejejeje... Go smarty pants!!

PLs. support my other stories. Oneshots...

* * *

.

.

**Living in Cyberspace**

.

**by:** XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 6:** And the winner is!!

**Littlepetals14:** Hey there!

**Nian07:** ………..

**Littlepetals14:**What are you doin?

**Nian07:** Surfing the net. Doing some homework. You?

**Littlepetals14:** I'm doing the same here.

**Nian07:** I see.

**Littlepetals14:** It's been a while since we last managed to talk.

**Nian07:** I agree.

**Littlepetals14:** So, how's life been while were out in cyberspace.

**Nian07:** Not bad. The only bad thing that I did these past few days was to make myself feel like an idiot.

**Littlepetals14:** Really? How come?

**Nian07:** I've been doing things.

_Like saving Haruno girl from evil chalkdusts._

_Dancing._

_Giving advices._

**Littlepetals14:** What things?

**Nian07:** Some stuff that a person like me don't usually do.

**Littlepetals14:** Like?

**Nian07:** I'm sorry. Not gonna tell.

**Littlepetals14:**Ohk.

**Nian07:** How about you?

**Littlepetals14:** I've got a great week.

**Nian07:** Good for you.

**Littlepetals14:**Yeah. Yer ryt.

**Nian07:** ……..

**Littlepetals14:** So, what do you want to talk about.

**Nian07:** I dunno. You decide.

"Please don't make our topic girly. Not girly…" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

**Littlepetals14:**Okay. Aside from chatting, what else interests you when you're online?

**Nian07:** Gaming websites. You?

**Littlepetals14: **Youtube, Friendster and the list goes on…

**Nian07:** I see.

They continued to talk about this topic for a few minutes before shifting to a new topic. They continued to chat for two straight hours about random stuffs. Whatever comes to their mind would be the topic. It was like doing things on impulse.

**The Next Day:**

"Seriously girl, who wears those kind of clothes?" Ino asked her conservative/ wicked genius/ fashion disaster bestfriend as she stared at her from head to toe.

"Me?" Sakura uncertainly said.

Ino sweatdropped. Seriously, what normal being would dare wear a sweatshirt matched up with a macro length skirt and plain sandals to a cool hangout like the newest mall in town?! Ino couldn't let a creature so disastrous walk the marble floors of that mall. She must put a stop to this.

The rosette haired girl suddenly felt nervous when she saw the evil glint on her blond friend's eyes.

Here she goes again.

She knew that look full well. When she's doing that look, she knew she was off to something. Something that would be most likely dreaded by Haruno Sakura.

"I could live with that sandals and sweatshirt of yours. But that ankle length skirt, it just had to go." Ino muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked.

Uh-oh.

Wrong question.

It was late for her to realize what she has gotten herself into.

Ino suddenly pulled out a scissor from god-knows-where and then gave Sakura the evil look.

This is not good.

Definitely not good.

In the end, Sakura did first thing that came to her mind.

That is to,

Run!!

"Come back here billboard brow!!" Ino shouted from behind.

"Not a chance, Ino pig!" Sakura shouted back at the person chasing behind her.

**Inside the Mall's Premises**

A huge stage was set up at the center part of the mall. In there, the opening program was to be held to welcome everyone to the debut of that said mall. Standing on the stage were the couple Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto, some significant personnel and the emcee for today's activities. The sons of the Uchiha couple were no were to found amongst the people standing on that stage. One logical reason behind their 'absence' might be due to the fact that they were most likely susceptible for fangirl attacks. The family kind of anticipated that happening so they decided to put up safety measure for the sake of the heirs, and for the rest of the crowd as well. Never would they let another fangirls mayhem occur in their area. It was definitely true that,

Once is enough.

Twice is too much.

The Uchihas were already done giving their welcoming remarks and it was now time for the emcee's turn to announce today's activities. Sasuke's plan of giving a random girl a makeover was included in there. The emcee announced about the booths that were specifically set up for the crowds enjoyment. There were also traps that either meant a blessing or a curse to whoever steps on it. The makeover part was the last one to be announced. And judging by the way all the girls looked upon hearing the thrills of nailing the spot as the victim/winner, it was therefore a sure hit. Thanks to the almighty Uchiha Sasuke.

With Uchiha Mikoto's participation included. Well, she personally added a twist on Sasuke's so-called plan. Her additions to the event were openly rejected and argued by both the debonairs and their mom. But in the end, it was Uchiha Mikoto's decision which prevailed.

"Now, it's time to look for that lucky girl." the emcee bellowed on his microphone.

"Yaaaahhhh!!" a crowd of suspected fangirls shrieked in delight.

"SO, who would it be??" the man on the stage tried his best to prolong the announcement so as to increase the excitement of the crowd.

Perhaps, it was rather too prolonged that a disruption was inevitably experienced in the mall's premises.

"Get back here you idiot!!" a blond woman shouted on top of her lungs.

All heads turned to look at the lunatic blond woman who was currently holding scissors. Also, they looked at the subject of that wild goose chase. It turns to be a girl with a peculiar hair color. Pink to be exact. They all stared as they continued to run around the place until such time, that the said 'pink haired' girl unconsciously ran up to the stage.

"Hello?" Sakura uncertainly uttered as she came face to face with the emcee and with the rest of the individuals on that stage.

Ino stopped dead on her tracks when she realized that her 'friend' apparently stole the spotlight by running at the center stage.

For a few seconds, silence ensued.

"Ehem!" the emcee cleared out his throat first before resuming to what he has to say. "It looks like we don't have to bother searching for the luck person to be. Well, ironically speaking, she had personally presented herself to us. Congratulations to you miss. You are today's Fashion Victim!"

"What?" Sakura gawked at her.

Ino doesn't understand everything that was happening but she knew it would be good.

_Today's your lucky err... unlucky day forehead._

It been an hour since that very awkward incident occurred. And as Sakura was ushered into that salon, she can't seem to pinpoint what was worse.

Ino freaky attempt to cut her skirt short

Or

To face these weird irons and the people behind the full control of these beautification gadgets from hell.

Oh the joy of beauty parlors.

"Ino-chan, help!" Sakura pleaded at the grinning blond beside her.

"Have fun!" Ino wickedly told her.

"No!!" Sakura let out blood curdling scream

(**A/N:** I know I'm exaggerating. But to honestly admit, I'm kinda scared of curling irons myself. I don't know why...)

* * *

"I never thought that Sasuke's plan would ever be of help to anyone." Uchiha Mikoto said as she leaned against the car seat of their limousine. Uchiha Fuguka silently watched his wife as she eased up slightly. He knew that she haven't finished what she has to say.

Soon, the Uchiha patriarch's suspicion were to be proven correct when his wife spoke again.

"But as I stared at the girl from earlier, I finally realized what ambush makeover shows are for." she concluded.

With that, Uchiha Fugaku couldn't agree more.

**TBC **(To Be Continued...)

* * *

XxStringz N' KeyzxX

_Strings of the magnificent guitar; Ivory and black keys of the piano._

-Don't look to far. What you might be looking for is standing in front of you.

**A/N:** I'm sorry guys for not updating. You see, it summer break for most Filipinos but for me, it's not. It's more likely to be called summer class/torture. IN other words, I don't have vacation. Anyways, I didn't spill the details about the makeover thingy just yet for it is to be reserved for the next chapter.

Man, one week of torture to go and I'll be on my second year in college. And 2 months more for me to be 18...


	8. Out and About

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. I won't be here writing fanfics if I did. Or would I now?!

**Thank you:** SasuSaku13636, PrincezzSaku4eva, Crazy Denial, Liongirl93, Mooncry, els1324, Mariegurl, paintupurple, jenfreaks123, i love hershey, kaYeYe

**FYI:** I changed my penname. The italic part are the emcee's untold announcement during the previous chapter.

**A/N: **I'm going to study later. It's my finals week... Next enrollment would be scheduled on June 6-7. Classes starts at the 9th of June. In order words, a summer without vacation. Just plainly torture... Haha! Trip to the library again after this. This chapter is dedicate to my friends...

-Finally, the secret is out! Now you'll know what it's all about-

PLs. support my other stories. Oneshots...

* * *

.

.

**Living in Cyberspace**

.

**by:** XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX

.

.

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 7:** Out and About

"Good afternoon Miss Haruno." greeted the head stylist of that chic beauty salon.

"Afternoon to you, Maestro from hell." Sakura glumly greeted. "And oh yeah, what's good in the after noon anyway?" she asked.

The stylist just smiled in response to Sakura's retort. He wouldn't give this girl the satisfaction by getting angry. If that's what she's planning, she won't get the way she wanted it to be.

"What's with the sour face my dear?" the gay stylist (yes he's gay... don't mean anything against gays okay?!) asked the very grumpy girl in front of him.

Upon hearing the personnel's question, Sakura couldn't help but glare. She threw a lethal glare at the poor man/woman (if we talk about emotional orientation).

Hello people! She's about to get herself killed by these scissors and no one was there to help her. Even her friend Ino, who just standing beside her, betrayed her.

"I'm about to get myself killed with all you cynical beings, yet you have the nerve to ask me why I'm so grouchy and everything!" Sakura snarled at them.

Ino sweatdropped. So as the rest of the inhabitants there. Man, this was harder than they thought.

The people inside the salon tried their best to convince the ever stubborn Haruno Sakura but to no avail. Not even Ino a.k.a. Traitor managed to get on her friend's good side. Sakura remained unfazed with her decision of not getting a makeover.

After a few more rounds of arguing, annoyance had taken its toll on the rosette haired girl that she began to make her way out of that salon. But then, as she was about to pull the metal handle of the glass door, a sharp pair of scissors was thrown towards her direction. the scissors landed on the wood carvings on the right side of the door.

Well, that was Sakura's second traumatic encounter on scissors. She kind of froze on her spot when she realized what just happened. She would have stayed longer on her spot if weren't for Ino and one of the staff who dragged the now stupefied Sakura back on her chair. When she settled back on her seat, the rest of the beautification process went on smoothly. The only thing that caused momentary interruptions was Sakura occasional grunts. Aside from that, she didn't do anything more. She had totally put in to mind the

Stylist. Freaky stylist.

And

Scissors. Deadly scissors.

While Sakura was on the process of a head to toe makeover, Ino was more than enthusiastic to volunteer shop for her friend's clothes.

_-The lucky girl if entitled of a head to toe makeover. Also, that included sets of expensive make up and designer clothes. A whole new wardrobe of clothes.-_

The very hyper blond was persistent onto shopping for Sakura saying that she knew her friend too well. Including her overall physique, vital statistics and everything. She also made it a point that she has an eye for fashion. And for that, she could be of great help in the success of their 'little' science project.

So, that was how everything went. Ino was bound to shop with the help of some people. While Sakura on the other hand was left to suffer the pain for the sake of beauty.

"Owww." Sakura uttered in pain.

"Hold still miss." the female hairstylist instructed her as she continued pulling Sakura's pink locks into an intricate bun.

"But it hurts." Sakura complained.

"I'm sorry but I have to do this, Miss Haruno. I have to make sure that you would look great after I'm done fixing your hair." she told her.

Sakura couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in question. Why were they so determined to make her look great?

"Why are you going through so much trouble to make me look nice?" she asked.

"Well, you have a date later." the lady casually told.

WTH? Emerald orbs widened twice its normal size.

"I have a what?!" she blurted out.

"A date. Don't you know?" the lady asked.

Sakura gave her a look that somewhat tried to convey: You think?! Do I look like I know? Seriously?

"As a matter of fact ma'am, I don't. But since you've already mentioned about it, would you mind telling me who the guy is?"

Okay. Holly molly jittery bug (my expression)! The manicure sure was troublesome. THe waxing of her eyebrows, oh god please help thy poor soul.But the realization of her going out with some unknown guy...

Are you kidding me?! Has the world gone mad?

The hairstylist gave her a 'client' a meaningful look. It would be fun not to let her know on what was in store for her.

"It's for me to know and for you to find out." she told her

What a bummer.

* * *

**6 hours later. 7pm**

_-After the makeover, the chosen lady would be escorted to the Uchiha estate to have a romantic dinner date with one of the young Uchihas. Who that Uchiha would be? Well I don't know. I've heard that it was Uchiha Mikoto's idea so she might know the answer to that question.-_

"Oh my..." Ino was for the first time today err... tonight lost for words to say.

"Well?" Sakura raised an eyebrow in question.

"Kami-sama billboard brow! You looked like a goddess!" Ino squealed as she continued to go around her friend like a mad woman. Scratch that. She was already a mad woman. I repeat. Already.

It was indeed true that Sakura looked the image of beauty right now. The hairstylist specifically fixed her hair into an intricate bun with some stray locks that were curled to frame her face.

As for the make up a.k.a. paint, the make up artist chose the clashing colors of lavender, purple and light pink as motif. Here eyelids have lavender eyeshadow as base, while purple eyeshadow was added to line the tip of her eyelids to produce a dramatic effect on her eyes. They also trace her eyes with black eyeliner to emphasize her emerald orbs even more. No mascara was applied on her eyelashes saying that it was already wonderful enough. Her cheekbones were brushed with very light shade of pink to bring out an impression of a slightly blushing face. As for her lips, they simply picked a lip gloss which was by the way, baby pink in color.

Now, let us proceed on what she wore for tonight. Sakura was given a straight cut lavender dress that was just one inch above her knees. It was a strapless that has a black fabric accent at the edge of the upper part portion of the dress (edges of the tube like part (I dunno if I'm making sense. I'm not good with descriptions after all...). A four inch black fabric belt, which would seem like an obi, was wrapped around below her chest. The lower portion of the dress was left to hang freely. About her footwear, she was given a black two-inch stilettos.

Aside from the mentioned attire, hair and make up, she was also given a set of diamond jewelries (small cut ones. Nonetheless, genuine diamonds). Personally picked by Uchiha Mikoto.

_-As you can see everyone, I'm holding a box right now. This so-called box contains expensive jewelries. A pair of diamond earrings; a necklace with 3 diamonds intertwined together as pendant and a white gold lace; a ring having the same design as the pendant.-_

"It's for you to go Miss Haruno." the head of the team of stylists (the one from earlier. Yeah, that one) informed her.

"Umm, okay?" Sakura uncertainly said.

It was after that short statement did the still present Yamanaka Ino came back to her old noisy self.

"Wait. What the heck is going on here? Where the hell is she going?!" she asked.

Her friend, Sakura, was the one who answered her question.

"They said that I'm off to go on some date. With some I-don't-know-guy to date with. Man, we shouldn't have missed out on that announcement. Now were both clueless on what is to happen to me now. Hope things would turn out just fine."

Ino nodded.

"So, would I--"

The head stylist, Rei Takizumi (I finally managed to give him a name!) seemed to have predicted what Ino was about to ask that he interjected right away.

"No way you're going with her." he said.

"Awww." Ino sulked.

"Have fun!" Rei Takizumi cheerily said.

Sakura gave him a sheepish smile then turned to see her friend Ino sulking. Too bad she was not allowed to come with her. Dun! It was supposed to be a date. A chaperone won't be advisable.

Haha. Poor Ino. Not!

"Bye Ino-chan." Sakura nervously waved her friend goodbye.

After farewells, apologies (from Rei Takizumi to Sakura) and forgiveness (from Sakura after the makeover she kinda forgave them) were exchanged, the door of the limousine was shut. Sakura was off to her destination. Her dating destination.

* * *

"Achoo!!" Uchiha Itachi's loud sneezing was heard.

"Geez, onii-chan. You look gruesome."

"Shudup" Itachi mumbled.

"What, I didn't quite catch that." Sasuke sneered. He was having fun tauting his brother.

"You! Ibb kill you!" Itachi snarled.

The debonairs parents sweatdropped.

"Stop that you two." their mother told them.

The siblings immediately stopped arguing.

Okay, reality check first. Itachi was the one who was supposed to show up to the girl outside. But then, he caught a bad cold this morning so he can't show up to her.

"I'm sorry honey but I think you have to take your big brother's place." Mikoto turned to her younger son.

"Tch. As if I have any option left." Sasuke grunted.

**TBC **(To Be Continued...)

* * *

XxStringz N' KeyzxX

_Strings of the magnificent guitar; Ivory and black keys of the piano._

-A person who truly loves you sees the pain in your eyes. While everybody still believes on the smile on your face.

* * *

**A/N: **So, how was it?? If you have any questions, suggestions, violent reactions just PM me. I'll be more happy to reply. It would take me long before I would manage to update this fic. Please, bear with me. Sorry for my horrible description of Sakura... Wah!

**Next Chapter:** The Date


	9. The Date

**Disclaimer:** Don't own this anime.

**Thank You:** SasuSaku13636, kaYeYe, Miyuki Tsukada, Crazy Denial, Mariegurl, Mooncry, crimsonstripe, PrincezzSaku4eva, Lunar D. Hayase, i love hershey, xXCherry-BlossoM-FaNXx

**A/N:** I would be out for quite some time. I have survived my summer class. Now, I have to brace myself for series of duties in the hospital. Plus a load of expenditures and the fact that I would be away from my home for two weeks. By the way, I only waited for the previous chapter's reviews to reach 10 before I thought of posting a new chapter. My mind is a little bit topsy turvy while I'm writing this. I'm sorry in advance. Grammatical errors ahead.

**Story Stats:**

**Review since last update:** 170

**Hits:** 10992

**C2s:** 9

**Faves:** 88

**Alerts:** 164

**Chapters:** 7 (would be 8 once I post this)

_-Can I be a little bit more selfish?-_

_Reviews…._

PLs. support my other stories. Oneshots...

* * *

.

.

**Living in Cyberspace**

.

**by:** XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX

.

.

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 8:** The Date

No sound was to be heard on the hallways of the Uchiha manor except from a pair of footsteps.

Uchiha Sasuke's footsteps.

As of this moment, he's on his way to meet 'his' date.

"Why am I doing this anyway?!" Sasuke annoyed self uttered to no one in particular. "Great, now I'm staring to grow insane. I really regret giving that ambush makeover idea to okaasan. Especially if she'll be given an opportunity to add some twist in it."

"Wow." Haruno Sakura gasped as she saw the area where her supposed date would take place.

The dinner was set outside the garden of that spacious house err… mansion (located in what seemed like a pagoda). A table, good for two people , was set into a formal table setting. There was a group of musicians playing stringed instruments (viola, cello, violin and other musical instruments of such sort) near the dining table. The place was decorated with colorful lights which illuminated the place during that night. A pond was to be found just beside the pagoda where the date was to take place. Candles were left to float on the pond's surface. Thus, giving an impression that there were a group of fireflies flying about the water's surface.

Sakura was so busy admiring the scenery that she didn't notice the arrival of a certain someone.

"Ehem." A masculine voice was heard.

Sakura spun around to look at the person only to find and see.

"Uchiha-san." She stuttered.

It took Sakura a few seconds before she remembered what he once told her before.

_They continued to stare at each other for a while. It was Sasuke who broke the silence between._

_"I got to go."_

_"Okay. See you tomorrow the Uchiha-san." Sakura said._

_"Sasuke if you don't mind." Sasuke corrected her._

_"Uhm, okay. See you tomorrow then Sasuke." She said._

(A/N: taken from chalkdust chapter)

"Hello there Sasuke-san." Sakura immediately said after she realized her mistake.

"Hn."

Silence.

………

"So…" Sakura wasn't sure of what she was about to say. "Why are you here anyway?" she asked.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"I live here." He said.

"What?!" Sakura's blurted out. "You live in the wilderness?!" she said as she pointed out at the place. To the trees and everything.

A vein popped at Sasuke's temple.

"Dummy, I live there." He said and pointed at the huge mansion not far from where they were currently in.

Sakura made an 'o' sound before realizing what Sasuke just called her.

"You meanie!" She piped then poked Sasuke chest. "Calling me a dummy. I'm not stupid, you know!" she told him.

Sasuke grunted in response.

"You're acting like one just a while ago." He pointed out.

Sakura was still not convinced with his excuse. Nonetheless, she let him off then asked him another question. A question that Sasuke would once again consider as stupid.

"I now know that this is your place." Sakura began. "But what are you doing here anyway?" she innocently asked.

Oh boy. Here she goes again.

"I'm your date." He nonchalantly said.

"WHAT?!"

Okay. That was a shocker. To Sakura, that is.

* * *

"I'm sorry about earlier Sasuke." Sakura apologetically said.

"Hn." Sasuke answered as he continued eating his food.

As of now, Sasuke found his date quite acceptable to the eye. Both on the physical and behavioral sense. She looked rather stunning right now. To be honest, she was one of the prettiest girls that he has ever laid eyes on. She might even be considered prettier compared to the celebrities and models that he came to meet before. With regards to her attitude, she wasn't doing bad herself. Yes she was acting all flushed up and all. But at least, she wasn't acting like an avid fangirl. She's plainly just a girl having a date. And he for once, liked it.

"Let's dance." Sasuke said after they finished eating.

"Uhm, okay?" Sakura said.

It didn't take long before she found herself being swooped by Sasuke off her feet and being dragged to dance.

Oh the joy of dates.

She must do this more often.

"I didn't know that you waltz very well." Sasuke complimented.

"Uhm, thanks." Sakura stuttered.

"Stop stuttering. You're starting to sound like Hyuuga Neji's cousin. What her name again?"

"Hinata." Sakura informed him.

"Yeah, that one."

During that time, Sakura came to conclude that Sasuke was a type of person who's not fond of meeting or even remembering people. One good proof is that he haven't addressed Sakura by her name. Not even once during their date.

Oh well.

It doesn't matter.

At least he's dancing with the Uchiha.

She's one step ahead of his fangirls.

Haha.

* * *

After the wonderful dinner and dancing from earlier, Sakura was now having a walk with Uchiha Sasuke. A very momentous event for the rosette haired girl. It seldom happens that a girl could be this close to the Uchiha. She was very lucky to be given this opportunity.

They resumed their walk in complete silence. Sakura was trying to admire the scenery around her even though she felt slightly uncomfortable. You might ask why. Well, it's just that Sasuke was staring at her intently. More like boring a hole on her, in Sakura's opinion. It was kind of weird to find him so interested with someone. And it happened to be her. Again.

While they continued to walk around the pond, Sasuke took a side glance and stared at their reflection at the water. Or perhaps, he was busy staring at Sakura's reflection. He can't seem to point what was so special about her, excluding her peculiar hair color, that made him feel interested about her. He was definitely admiring her beauty. Still, he's beginning to feel bored with the situation. An idea struck him.

He moved his right hand towards Sakura's hair and pulled some strands of her pink locks out of the bun. Sakura jerked when she felt his hand on her hair.

"What the hell?" she snapped when she noticed her what has become of her hair. "You ruined my hair Uchiha!" she shouted at him.

Sasuke smirked. It made Sakura annoyed even more.

"How dare you! Don't you know how much excruciating pain I have to suffer from just to achieve this look?!" she fumed.

"Well I don't." came Sasuke's honest answer.

After he said those words, Sakura became a little bit violent. She began poking Sasuke's chest over and over again.

"Stop it. Annoying." He ordered.

"No." Sakura replied. "This is my revenge for you ruining my hair." She said while she resumed what she was doing.

They continued acting like that until such time that Sakura lost her footing. She lost her balance and was now on the verge on falling into the water. But before she completely fell into the cold water, she made sure that she brought Sasuke with her.

Splash.

Two teenagers were later on found on the pond.

Sasuke's usually spiked hair was now brought down to his face. Finally, his hair followed the law of gravity. Sakura on the other hand was a little bit messed up herself. Nonetheless, she looked stunning.

Everything seemed to have been in slow motion after when Sasuke did something that no one would ever expect in a hundred years.

He went towards the now soak Sakura and cupped her chin. After that, he neared his face towards hers and kissed her.

He freakingly kissed her.

**TBC **(To Be Continued...)

* * *

* * *

XxStringz N' KeyzxX

_Strings of the magnificent guitar; Ivory and black keys of the piano._

-The moment I let you slipped into my world was also the same time that I allowed you to slip into my heart.

**A/N:** How was it? Review? Hospital duty, here I come!


	10. Real

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. I won't be here writing fanfics if I did. Or would I now?!

**Thank you: **SasuSaku13636, crimsonstripe, xXxKohanaBlossomxXx, Mooncry, LoNeLy-GiRl14, Psychotic Cherry Blossom, loveless kunoichi, Crazy Denial, jenfreaks123, Lunar D. Hayase, i love hershey, paintupurple, Tenshihana- -Unyield Wish, cell-gray, PrincezzSaku4eva, Crystle Rain, Miyuki Tsukada, els1324, VcChick

**A/N:** After a very toxic week in the hospital, I finally had my well-deserved break. Yosh! I started me Saturday morning (after our graveyard shift duty, from 11pm-7am. June 13-14 in other words.) by taking a nap. After that, I went with my classmates to go swimming in wherever that place is.

**Status:** Currently relaxing before formal lectures start. Home again.

* * *

**Chapter 9:** Real

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!

Groan.

Then,

Click.

Perhaps

It was more like a smash.

"Stupid alarm clock." Sakura muttered when she turned off her alarm.

Yesterday's events were too good to be true. It had been too hard for her to register those 'happenings' to the reality section of her mind. Anyways, who could blame her.

"I can't believe that he kissed me. Me of all people. Urgh!" she said to no one in particular before burying her head on her pillow.

As she got up from her bed, the first thing that caught her attention was the set of jewelries that she wore last night.

_Definitely real._

The next thing that she took noticed on were the piles of make up on her table.

_Not like I'm going to use them all up. Or maybe I will.._

She proceeded to the bathroom afterwards and began taking a shower. After half an hour of staying in the shower, she went out wearing only but a bathrobe. Now, it's time to look for something to wear. She began to rummaged on her things and found loads of articles of clothing inside.

"This is going to be hard." Sakura muttered.

She didn't have enough knowledge with the mix and match of clothes. How on earth would she be able to make good use of them if she doesn't have the ability to use them properly. She was still absorbed with her current predicament when something fell off her drawer.

A not so loud sound was heard. Which by the way, snapped out the rosette haired girl out of her reverie.

"Nani?" she uttered as she bent to pick up the stack of cards.. err... pictures.

When she saw what was printed on those photos, she smiled. Ino definitely knew her too well.

"How sweet of her." Sakura grinned. Her problem was solved because her friend left her a guide on what clothes will suit what.

Oh the joy.

* * *

"Hey teme, is it true?" a loudmouth Uzumaki Naruto was bugging his 'bestfriend' again.

"What?" Uchiha Sasuke snapped.

When will this odd buddy of his ever shut up.

"Is it true that Sakura had a date with either you or your brother?!" he said.

_Oh man, I'm going deaf._

"Hn." was his curt reply.

"So, who was it that she had a date with? Tell me." Naruto's earsplitting voice rung Sasuke's ears.

"Hn."

"C'mon dude."

"Hn."

"Oh, snap out of it teme!"

"Hn."

"Sheesh teme. You're really hard to crack."

"Hn."

The two debonairs continued with their 'I'm-not-telling-you-anything-so-back-off-scene.' They could have gone with this forever if it wasn't for the commotion that was created just a few meters away from them.

"Isn't that her." Sasuke heard the boy standing near them pointed at a certain pink haired girl.

"Yeah, I'm positive about it. It's really her."

"Wow, her change was rather drastic. Though I admit, I kind of like her new image." the boy from earlier said.

"Sakura!!" a high pitched voice echoed through the jam packed hallway.

After a split of seconds, a blond girl wearing her hair into a high ponytail rushed towards the girl that was currently the center of attention. Once she got near to her, she got the poor girl into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my god Sakura. You really look nice!" Ino Yamanaka squealed.

"Tha-nks." Sakura voiced out. "I can't breathe." she murmured.

"Oh sorry!" Ino immediately let go of her upon realizing her mistake.

The two continued to have their morning chatter as if nothing seemed to be odd. Like almost everyone in the hallway was staring at you. Which by the way includes yours truly, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ino, I feel uncomfortable. I can't talk to you as normally as we usually do. Not with all these people staring at me." Sakura hissed.

Ino nodded with full understanding with regards to her friend's current predicament. Sakura's not really used to receive too much attention.

"Don't worry sweetie. This could be arrange." she cooed.

Sakura gave her a soft smile. She always trusted Ino.

"Snap out of it you maggots! She's no freak show so stop staring at her as if she was one! Mind your beeswax you jerks!" Ino rudely bellowed.

Once Ino said those words, more like shouting them, everyone started mind their own business. Sakura sighed in relief once the tension created a while ago was over.

"Thanks Ino." Sakura couldn't help but say.

"You're always welcome my dear." she sweetly said. "You're going to be late for class. You just share with me your story later." she said and patted her friend's back.

"Hai." Sakura stuttered.

Ino left her afterwards and went to her first class. Thus, leaving Haruno Sakura alone.

"I've got to get going." she said to herself.

She began making her way to class. As she did so, she was able to catch a glance of Uchiha Sasuke who was staring intently at her. With that, Sakura couldn't help but blush.

TBC...

* * *

**Next Chapter:** His Hangover. Her confusion.

SOrry if this one's kinda short. The next chapter would be longer. Way longer. Got to go back into reading my notes in the hospital. I love newborns! They're so cute!


	11. His Hangover Her Confusion Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime Naruto. Nor do I claim the characters that I'm using as my own. Please don't be mistaken.

**A/N:** It's my advance birthday present to y'all. I'll be 18 soon –sulks-. I'm not sure if I could post the next chapter on my birthday. I have to do my assignments later. I need some advance reading as well so there you have it. Please read my story White Blood Cell. I'm also asking for support on my future one shot. My friend is typing it for me right now. It was her way of saying thank you when I did her a favor. Writing some skind of script for their role play.

Chapter dedicated to : Gracel-chan or gracel-chan02, Rai-chan/assassinninjagirl, paintupurple, Lunar D. Hayase, VcChick,

**Thank you: **PnkBubblzSavi, Lunar D. Hayase, SpillietehInkie, i love hershey, ninchick01, Mariegurl, paintupurple, els1324, sasusaku-emo, Gracel-chan02, Joey's-mine

Just a couple of reviews?? Wah! Make me happy please. Read and review. Consider this as your birthday present for me. DOn't forget to read WBC. Another oneshot would be presented soon. Won't be planning to give the title. You might research the meaning of it and it will loose its thrill. Man' I'm growing old. ALmost 18... 2nd year college. Damn. Can't I go back to being a child again?! No? Okay...

T.T _-cries-_

**07/08/08: **His Hangover. Her Confusion would be a chapter that I would be forced to chop in two. Just wait for updates.

* * *

.

.

.

**Living in cyberspace**

**by: XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX**

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 10:** His Hangover. Her Confusion Part 1 of 2

It was now time for Sakura's biochemistry class. A subject that she had together with Uchiha Sasuke, his group, Ino and some acquaintances. Students were already settled in their classroom when their sensei, Anko Mitarashi, arrived. Once the 'very sadistic woman for a teacher ' came in, the initial thing that she did was to announce today's activities.

"We'll have a move exam first before we proceed to our lecture. Laboratory activities will follow suit. I'll be handing out some laboratory sheets for you to answer. You have to finish answering it within 15 minutes. After that, I'll give you 5 minutes to review for another quiz." She nonchalantly said while looking at her students.

"Geez." Ino muttered under her breath while giving a side glance at Sakura.

Sakura gave her friend a weak smile before looking back at their sensei. Another 3 deadly hours with Anko Mitarashi. What a joy this life is! Not.

"You know the drill you maggots. Get out and arrange yourself alphabetically. This time, I would like it to be on first name basis. I'll be pasting the questions on the desks. Out!" she shouted as she ushered all her students out of the classroom. She shut the door shut afterwards.

"So, what do we do now?" asked an annoyed Sabaku no Temari.

Ino dragged Sakura with her and went towards Temari and her friends.

"Let's do what the sadist told us to do. What else right?" she told her.

"Okay. Whatever. I really hate that dummy." Temari fumed.

"You're not the only one my friend." Ino said as she patted Temari's back. For some reason, the dancing activity that Kurenai-sensei gave them brought the girls together.

And so, that was how the students found themselves doing what their sensei have instructed them to do. In about 15 minutes, Anko Mitarashi was already finished setting up the room let her 'maggots' enter so as she could begin the quiz. The move exam was composed of 35 items and each question should be answered within 1 minute.

So, what the heck is a move exam by the way? Well, let's do some explaining...

As the name of the exam itself, students are expected to move from one seat to another as the exam commences. Every question for the quiz was posted on desk which had its respective arrangements. Students are supposed to follow a pattern in moving. Follow the person who was next to you, depending on whatever number you are to start. Students have to read the questions immediately as they get themselves seated on a 'station.' Today, teacher Anko seemed a bit nicer because she made this so-called resting station. Everyone is to pass these said stations. In there, no questions were posted. Thus, a minute break for her poor students. The resting stations are seats number 5,10,15,20,25,30 and 35.

"Now move!" Anko instructed her students. Students made their ways towards their respective seats. Sakura was assigned in working station 28; Sasuke on the 29th (First name basis... remember?); Shikamaru on the 30th; Temari on the 31st; Tenten on the 32nd and the rest were some random students. Hinata was assigned on the 15th; Ino on the 19th seat; Noisy Naruto was on the 26th seat. Naruto was rambling already even if the test haven't officially started. Shikamaru was heard saying about being seated on the 30th station/ resting station was troublesome. Sasuke 'hned.' Well, Sakura? She's being herself as always. A prettier version of herself if one might add.

The sooner the students were seated, the sooner the sound of a biker's bell (her whistle was lost yesterday. She decided to improvise as a result to her missing noise maker issue) was heard which served as the students' go signal to start. Everyone was very much busy answering their respective question. Sadist teacher. How on earth would they be able to get the proper nomenclature of a certain compound that she was asking to be named if they only got a minute. Correction, less than a minute. The seconds alloted for them to move from one chair to another were to be deducted from the time limit per question. Aside from the freaking nomenclatures, there are also other biochemistry questions that were quite hard to answers.

Sakura was well concentrated with her quiz until something distracted her. Or perhaps, there was a certain someone distracting her because this 'someone' was doing something that makes it hard for her to concentrate. Uchiha Sasuke. And the notes that he was passing to her. The contents? Not gonna tell. Later I'll tell. It's not that much really.

How did he do it. Simple. He leaves a note on the question that he was currently answering. Once the next movement was to be done, Sakura would most likely occupy the seat that Sasuke had just vacated. Remember, according to the pattern of movement, Sasuke was the one whom she was to follow for the rest of the quiz.

_God, why do you hate me so much?_

_How can he do things such as this while in the middle of the quiz. Take note. There's a time limit too._

The test went on in its usual flow. Sakura was a little bit distracted with Sasuke somewhat out of character behaviour. Nonetheless, she was able to go on with the exam.

_Ting!_

"Move!" Anko-sensei bellowed.

"Geez, this teacher is killing me." Naruto uttered.

"I heard that Uzumaki. Glad to hear that you're being tortured enough." Anko said while flashing a mocking grin.

"This woman really loves to see us poor students perish. She definitely loves our agony everytime that we're with her." Sakura couldn't help but think.

She was now on her 20th question. If Sasuke would be consistent with his note passing (More like note 'leaving'), she was to receive her 14th note. True enough, Sakura saw a tiny piece of paper slid inside the folded test question.

_-Naruto looked constipated. Don't you think? Wait till he finishes the quiz. He'll look even worse.-_

Sakura couldn't help but suppress her giggle. She was somewhat successful in doing so. Or maybe not that successful for Anko-sensei caught the glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Is something the matter, Haruno-san?" she suddenly asked.

Sakura was somewhat taken aback from the unwanted attention that she got. Nonetheless, she tried to remain as calm as possible. She wouldn't let her sensei know that she was having some note passing/leaving episode with the Uchiha bloke.

"Nothing wrong sensei. I'm fine." she let out a nervous laugh.

"Okay. I'm just making sure that you're not doing something funny behind my back." she told her before surveying the whole class again.

_-She almost got you there. Care to be a little bit more careful? Haruno Sakura.-_

Upon receiving her next note, Sakura almost felt like choking on her own spit. Not because he didn't stop giving her messages. Instead, it was because Uchiha Sasuke actually remembered her name.

_When I thought he forgot about my name... Here he goes addressing me using my full name._

The test went on. Students continued answering their test.

* * *

After the biochemstry class...

Students are pouring out of Anko Mitarashi's class. Some seemed a little bit exhausted from their strenous activities on their previous class. Others seemed to be barely alive when they walked out of the room. Take Uzumaki Naruto for example.

"Sakura, daijobu (Sakura, are you alright)?" Ino worriedly asked.

"Hai." Sakura answered. "Why are you asking anyway?" she asked.

"You looked flustered throughout the class." Ino pointed out.

"Really?" Sakura tried to play innocent.

"Hai."

Just as then, Sasuke walked past them and Sakura caught a glimpse of him. She could tell that he was smirking. To whom is that smirk is being turned to? It's none other than her. Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura, you're in to it again." Ino nudged her friend.

"Hountou (Really)?" she asked.

Ino was about to question her more but then something stopped. Rather, someone stopped her. Once the little distraction was out of sight, it was only then did Ino turn to her friend again.

"I saw him" Ino said. "He's looking your way. Is he the reason why you're blushing like that?" a mischievous grin started to play on Ino's lips.

"Anou, Ino-chan..." Sakura stammered.

Just as then, a realization hit Ino.

"You. You had a date--" Ino's statement was cut off for Sakura instinctively covered her bestie's mouth. She knew what her 'friend' was about to say. For pete's sake! There are lots of people out in the corridor. They might err... will definitely overhear what Ino was about to say.

Sakura felt the urge of dragging her friend out the crowd. God, didn't Ino see the looks that they were throwing at them. Man, they sure got their attention out there.

"Ino!" Sakura bellowed. " Mind watching you mouth?!" Sakura said. This time it was more like a threatening hiss.

"Okay. Okay. No need to be so touchy feely my dear." Ino said as she raised both her hands in defeat. "But then Sakura-chan, why are you ashamed telling everyone that you went out with an Uchiha? It so happened that it was the same Uchiha that you really like. Perhaps, love." Ino pointed out as-a-matter-of-factly manner.

The rosette haired haired girl just gave her flamboyant friend a weak smile.

"You what I'm like Ino-chan. I don't like too much attention being bestowed upon me. If I tell everyone that I dated him, then my peaceful days in this academy would be over. I wouldn't like that. And besides, it doesn't feel right." Sakura murmured.

"What doesn't feel right?" Ino asked.

"Anou, everything about it. Us dating. Flirting, if that's the appropriate word to use." she said as she pulled out the notes that Sasuke gave her while they were in the middle of a quiz. "Something felt wrong about it. I don't know what it is. All I know is that I know I could feel it... Anyways, we have got to go. We might get late for class." Sakura tried to change the course of their conversation.

* * *

Later that day...

It was once again time for P.E. with Kurenai-sensei. Today, they were gathered up in that chic dance hall and were discussing something with their sensei.

"Kurenai-sensei. What about out practicum?" TenTen Kunai asked. "You said that you would be asking us to perform a type of dance. What category would be it then?" she asked.

"Hmm..." the teacher placed her right index finger on her chin. She seemed to be trying to find the right words to tell them. "I'm sure that you're all familiar with this already. But the thing is, I'm not sure if you'll like it." she began.

"Just tell us already sensei. Screw the suspense!" Uzumaki Naruto said.

Bonk!

"Awww." Naruto groaned in pain.

"Watch it dobe." Sasuke reprimanded him.

Kurenai-sensei smiled at her students. She doesn't seem offended with the loudmouth knucklehead boy's words.

"Ballroom dances would be the category. Cha cha, Rumba, Tango, Sway... Anything under that category." she informed everyone.

"WHAT?!" came Uzumaki's outburst.

Bonk!

"Urusai baka." Sasuke hissed.

"What did you say teme?!" Naruto shouted at him.

TBC

* * *

**A/N:** I have nothing against ballroom dances. In fact, I love to try dancing (though I stink) whenever I get the chance. I've heard that ballroom dances are not for elder people anymore. The dancing competitions were a witness to that. Sorry guys. I've been every busy lately. Won't be planning to update this fic on my birthday. Make me happy please??

Read and Review

XxStrings N' KeysxX

Strings of the magnificent guitar; Ivory and black keys of the piano.

How can you face your problem if the problem is in your face?


	12. His Hangover Her Confusion Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this anime

**Thank You:** kaYeYe, Akemi Akira, Miyuki Tsukada, Azumi Nagasaki, Moonlite Princess, ninchick01, SasuSaku13636, paintupurple, crimsonstripe, i love hershey, Veroxion, missyserena214, Mariegurl, SpacePirateGirl, Sinister-Chan, Wolf of the Sands, tru-viet, PnkBubblzSavi

**A/N:** Is this story really worth updating? Just want to know. I was somewhat doubting this fic already...

**Updated:** July 12, 2008. My birthday. You guys are lucky that we finished our class early.

* * *

.

.

**Living in Cyberspace**

.

**By:** XxsTrInGz N' kEyZ

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Recap

Kurenai-sensei smiled at her students. She doesn't seem offended with the loudmouth knucklehead boy's words.

"Ballroom dances would be the category. Cha cha, Rumba, Tango, Sway... Anything under that category." she informed everyone.

"WHAT?!" came Uzumaki's outburst.

Bonk!

"Urusai baka." Sasuke hissed.

"What did you say teme?!" Naruto shouted at him.

End of Recap

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapter 11: **His Hangover. Her Confusion Part 2

Kurenai-sensei watched two of his students with utmost interest. Sometimes, she really wondered if this two are really bestfriends. She never expected being bestfriends would mean killing the hell out of each other whenever they get the chance. Anyways, the issue between these two youngsters was none of her concern anymore.

"Now, now you too. Cut it out already. It's really unhealthy for you two, or to anyone for that matter, to engage in fights.

Both the Uchiha and Uzumaki stopped fighting when they heard what their sensei told them.

"Good decision, you two." Kurenai told them then started looking the whole class. "Let us now start. I know some of you have knowledge about ballroom dances so I'll let you do whatever you want to do. Provided that your activities are related to what I've told you to perform." she told everyone in class.

"So Ino, I've heard you've participated in dance sports already." Tenten turned to the blond woman who was busy thinking on what to do first.

Ino snapped out of her reverie so as to answer Tenten Kunai's question.

"Yeah. I did participate to such contest a few years ago. I guess we'll find my experience handy for all of us. Shall we now practice?" she asked her friends.

"Sure!" Tenten, Hinata, Temari and even Sakura answered in unison.

The group of ladies began practicing some ballroom dances. Of course they were lead by the ever charming Yamanaka Ino. Unbeknownst to them, pairs of eyes were turned towards their direction.

"Those girls sure were faring well with this activity." Nara Shikamaru couldn't help but notice.

"Hn." was Uchiha Sasuke's reply.

Another 'Hn' was given by Hyuuga Neji.

"They sure do. Can't you see how great they move?!" Naruto started blabbering.

"Dobe." Sasuke began. "No one was asking you about your opinion."

"Well, I feel like saying it anyway Teme." Naruto spat back then stuck out his tongue at Uchiha Sasuke.

"Whatever, dumbass." was Sasuke's comeback.

"What did you say Teme?!" Naruto snarled.

Oh my. Here they go again. What a lovely kind of camaraderie they had with each other.

"Uzumaki. Uchiha. Stop right now or I'll be sending you two to detention." Kurenai warned them from a distance.

The two immediately broke off from their fight and resumed thinking on what their group should do next.

"I suggest that we join blondie's group." Neji suggested.

"But then Neji-san, there's five of them and only four of us." Naruto pointed out.

"Yeah, Naruto's right. Aside from that, I find that leader of them quite troublesome." said Nara Shikamaru whose hair somewhat resembled a pineapple.

"But it would be better than being here with ourselves. We'll look like idiots dancing around without partners. It's ballroom dancing guys if you have forgotten about it." Uchiha Sasuke spoke out of nowhere.

"Wow." Naruto stupidly gaped at his friend's. "That's the longest statement that I've ever heard from the teme ever since."

"Hn. Whatever dobe."

And another short bickering session ensued. It was stopped shortly by none other than Kurenai-sensei's warning of granting both of them detention.

Ino's group was too busy learning steps from their leader when Sasuke's group came to them.

"Yamanaka Ino." Neji was the one who was tasked to approach Ino's group.

"Hello there, Neji." Ino acknowledged the young man casually.

"Can we join you in practice?" he asked.

"Sure thing Neji! So, how have you been partner?" she asked.

"Partner?!" Temari gave the Ino a questioning look.

"Yup. Partner."

"Okay. Hold your horses. What do mean by that?!" Temari was suddenly taken over by curiosity.

Sakura was the one who was kind enough to answer Temari's question.

"Well you see, Temari-chan. Neji and Ino used to participate in dancesports when we were still in middle school (I'm not familiar with middle school. I'm not sure if we have it in here...)." Sakura told her as-a-matter-of-factly.

"That was a shocker." Temari gasped.

Now, it was Naruto's turn to become the center of attention. More like, the center of destruction.

"Neji dances ballroom?! Hahahahahahahaha. I never thought that Neji--"

BONK!

And Naruto scores another hit on the head. Courtesy of Hyuuga Neji.

"What was that idea all about?!" Naruto snapped at him.

"Serves you right." Neji nonchalantly told him.

The two seemed to be going on for a fight when Ino stopped them.

"Are you guys really here to practice with us or you wanted us to be your audience while you two have your fight? Which one is it?" she asked.

Neji immediately went back to his cool composure leaving a still seething Naruto behind.

"Practice, of course." he coolly said.

"Good. Shall we begin?!" she asked him.

"Neji and I would demonstrate a dance called rumba. Watch carefully everyone. We are not going to repeat ourselves again after this demo." Ino told her friends as well as Neji's friends like they were some group of five year olds.

Ino asked Hinata to play the song No me Ames. Hinata did as she was asked and soon enough, the music started playing. Once the dance had begun, everyone's attention was pulled towards the dancing couple. Every individual inside that dance hall was awestruck on how the prodigy Hyuuga Neji and the dazzling Yamanaka Ino could dance so well. Even Kurenai-sensei couldn't help but admire the duo. They sure know how to move.

"That was indeed a wonderful display of talent my dear students." Kurenai-sensei commented once the couple finished dancing.

"Arigatou sensei. I wish you could--" Ino was about to say something when she suddenly stopped saying whateer was running on her mind that time.

"I reckon you were about to say something Yamanaka-san." Kurenai told her.

"Anou, sensei. What I was planning to say was nothing, really. Just forget about it."

_ I wish you could see Sakura dance._

"Okay." her sensei just shrugged. It's no use trying to extract more information from her if she knew that Ino wouldn't be that willing to tell her anything. "I suggest that everyone should go on pairs. Find yourselves a partner and start practicing." she instructed them.

Sakura looked around her. Everyone seemed to be into a finding a dance partner. She must find one soon herself.

"Oh. Even Hinata already managed to find herself a pair." Sakura muttered.

The still oblivious girl failed to sense the pair of onyx eyes that are currently looking at her. Even by the time that the person owning those keen onyx eyes made his way towards her, she still didn't seem aware of the situation. This so-called unawareness of hers lead to her being caught by surprise by the Uchiha when she spun around and saw him standing in front of her. More like he was standing really really close i front of the rosette haired girl.

"Anou, Sasuke--" Sakura managed to stutter but what shortly interrupted by Uchiha Sasuke himself.

"Dance with me." his monotonous statement didn't seem to be a request. It would be more suitable to be considered as an order coming from the 'very' handsome young man.

Sakura took a side glance at her bestfriend Ino. She seemed to have approved her dancing with him. Wait, she's now pairing up with the lazy ass Nara Shikamaru. Oh hell! She shouldn't busy herself thinking about such things. Like hello! She got her own matters to deal with herself.

"Uh, sure Sasuke?" Sakura uncertainly said.

"Hn."

1

2

3

Music once again filled the student packed dance hall.

"Start!" Kurenai-sensei bellowed.

Everyone got onto the dance floor and began their efforts to dance. They were specifically trying to dance rumba themselves.

Ino was somewhat having a good time dancing. Ehem! I mean, flirting. Surprisingly, Shikamaru seemed to be ridding with the flow of events.

"Hey." a masculine voice snapped Sakura out of her reverie.

She turned her head towards the source of the voice. It was stupid of her to neglect the other entity standing beside her.

"Gomen." she murmured an apology.

A grunt came as a response.

It didn't take long before she realized that Sasuke was dragging her to dance. Man, her entire being is starting to shake nervously. Damn Sasuke and his hotness. He's sending shivers down her spine.

A while ago, she was standing like a block of wood. The next thing she knew, she was moving rather gracefully with Uchiha Sasuke.

"I didn't know you also dance rumba. I thought you only know how to dance waltz." she told the Uchiha as she was pulled closer to Sasuke in one swift motion.

"You never know how much we could do. Remember that I'm an Uchiha. Uchihas are meant to be great with everything." he smugly said.

"Yeah right." Sakura sarcastically said. "That cocky attitude of yours is annoying me." Sakura unintentionally said.

"Hn. This attitude of mine. My attitude that could annoy you like hell but at the same time, it could turn girls like you on." he answered. "I know girls like me because of my looks, riches, attitude. Everything."

With Sasuke's sudden comeback, Sakura felt slightly taken aback.

"You know, I'm not like your fangirls." she bowed down her head. bangs have started covering her head. "Don't generalize when it comes to describing people."

Sasuke sensed the girl's sudden change of mood.

"I didn't mean to offend you or anything." Sasuke told her.

"I know." Sakura murmured softly. "It's just that..."

"What?" Sasuke's curiousty took better of him.

"Never mind." Sakura countered and release herself from Sasuke's grasp. "Excuse me for a while." she uttered and headed for the door.

She went out of the room and began trod the empty hallway. Behind her, Sasuke was following her.

"Sakura." he called out to her.

Emerald eyes turned to lock with the onyx ones.

"What?!" Sakura irritatedly asked.

Her sudden feisty attitude confused Sasuke.

"You know, Haruno Sakura. If I had done something wrong to you, why don't you tell me. It's much better than seeing you looking so pissed off with me without knowing the reason why.

...

She didn't give him an answer to his question. Instead of answering, she seemed to be planning to leave. She inch back and was about to turn away when a calloused hand stopped her from doing so. Sakura was shocked with Sasuke's choice of gestures.

"Let go of me!" she snarled at him.

Sasuke did let go of her hand. But instead of saying nothing, he decided to try to press on things more.

"What is wrong with you?!" he growled. "Tell me what I did wrong! Don't just run away from me."

Tears now have started to form at the corner of Sakura's eyes.

"That's the problem Sasuke. You didn't do anything but you make me feel bad. Hurt. Offended. It was like you did me wrong without you purposely ding wrong to me. I'm confuse." she suddenly burst out crying.

"Sakura." he muttered.

He went towards her and tried to give her a hug. But then, instead of allowing herself from being hugged, she did the opposite. She pushed Sasuke away from her and slapped him.

She slapped him.

And she ran away and did not return to class anymore. Thus, leaving Sasuke behind. Unattended. And confuse. If not feeling angry, that is.

* * *

Sakura absently stared at her computer monitor. Her mind had drifted off to somewhere.

_Why did I do that to him. He didn't do anything wrong to me. It's not his fault that he's making me feel uneasy. It's not his fault that we had this freaking dance class that reminded me of him. And the kind of relation that I had with him._

Her eyes wandered across her room. She glared at something as if it was the reason why she was in her current predicament. Actually it wasn't the object itself that was the reason why she was glaring at it so intensely. It was the person who gave that to her. Every time she sees it, it reminded her of him. It was a wonder to her why she never had the guts to throw it away.

_**.**_

.

_**Nian07: **Hey. Emina are you there?_

.

.

"I think I should apologize to Sasuke tomorrow. " Sakura uttered to no one in particular.

_**.**_

.

_**Nian07: **BUZZ!_

.

.

"Huh?" Sakura heard something. She gazed at her computer and realized that the sound came from her computer.

She stared at the newly opened window at the computer screen.

"Oh. It's Nian. It's been a while since I last talked to him." she said before typing a reply.

_**.**_

.

_**Littlepetals14: **Hello Nian. It's been a while..._

_**Nian07: **Yeah. I'm glad you replied. I thought you don't want to talk to me again._

_**Littlepetals14: **That would never happen, Nian-kun. You're such a wonderful online friend._

_**Nian07:** I'm glad to hear that from you. How have you been?_

_**Littlepetals14: **..._

_**Nian07: **Is there something wrong?_

_**Littlepetals14: **Anou, my situation is a little bit confusing. I don't you would understand it easily._

_**Nian07: **Why don't you try me? Don't worry. I'll be here to listen. Tell me your worries. It'll help lessen the burden that you are currently carrying right now._

.

.

"Should I tell him?" Sakura was hesistant with what to do next.

Nonetheless, she decided to share her problems with her online friend. Who knows? he might become to be a big help.

_._

.

_**Littlepetals4: **Okay. Listen okay?_

_**Nian07:** Sure thing. Isn't not me who insisted about it. Don't worry. I won't fall asleep like what happened the last time we talked. I might as well tell you some of my concerns as well. Once we finished thinking about your, that is._

_**Littlepetals14: **-smiles-_

**TBC**

* * *

XxStringz N' KeyzxX

Strings of the magnificent guitar; Ivory and black keys of the piano.

-Mind is simply over matter. If I don't mind you, you won't matter.-

--Wilma Doesn't


	13. New Light

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this anime

**Thank You:** SpacePirateGirl, MissDramalicious, Veroxion, Akemi Akira, Krabby Patties, Azumi Nagasaki, Mariegurl, Kawaii.Princess.of.Socks, crimsonstripe, ninchick01, Miyuki Tsukada, eutrix, paintupurple, Tenshihana- -Unyield Wish, KotomiOfTheDarkness

**Eutrix: **How are your stories doing?

**Krabby Patties: **I've already added you on my DocX contacts. Please confirm it.

**A/N:** I've been busy lately. Sorry guys. Anyways, who wants an injection? I would gladly administer you an intramuscular, intradermal or subcutaneous injection if you guys want. After all, I need to practice. My classmates have been my first guinea pigs. 2 poor babies have been my first real patients.

I intentionally did not include 'Sasuke-Sakura chatting sessions' during the previous chapters because I want to focus it on Sasuke and Sakura on the real world. Now, it's time to welcome back Nian07 and Littlepetals14 in the story. You might see more of them from this point on.

**Updated:** Aug 8, 2008. Start of the Beijing Olympics.

* * *

.

.

**Living in Cyberspace**

.

**By:** XxsTrInGz N' kEyZ

.

.

.

* * *

_**.**_

.

RECAP

_**Nian07: **Is there something wrong?_

_**Littlepetals14: **Anou, my situation is a little bit confusing. I don't you would understand it easily._

_**Nian07: **Why don't you try me? Don't worry. I'll be here to listen. Tell me your worries. It'll help lessen the burden that you are currently carrying right now._

.

.

"Should I tell him?" Sakura was hesistant with what to do next.

Nonetheless, she decided to share her problems with her online friend. Who knows? he might become to be a big help.

_._

.

_**Littlepetals4: **Okay. Listen okay?_

_**Nian07:** Sure thing. Isn't not me who insisted about it. Don't worry. I won't fall asleep like what happened the last time we talked. I might as well tell you some of my concerns as well. Once we finished thinking about your, that is._

_**Littlepetals14: **-smiles-_

.

.

End of Recap

* * *

Chapter 12: New Light

_**Nian07: **So, what is bothering you?_

_**Littlepetals14: **Anou, I just feel somewhat confused... Scared._

_**Nian07: **Why is that so?  
_

_**Littlepetals14: **...  
_

_**Nian07: **Hey, I thought you said we are going to talk this over at.  
_

_**Littlepetals14: **I'm sorry. I'm just having a hard time to find the right words to say.  
_

_**Nian07: **Oh, it's okay. I'll be willing to wait for you. Take your time to think._

.

.

"What should I tell him?" Sakura muttered as she stared at the computer screen absently.

_._

.

_**Nian07: **__Well?_

_**Littlepetals14: **Have you ever felt that your past is haunting you up to the present?  
_

_**Nian07: **Uhm, not actually. My life has been going just fine.  
_

_**Littlepetals14: **Well, you're lucky then. It's kinda frustrating because that's exactly what is happening to me.  
_

_**Nian07: **Your past keeps on haunting you?  
_

_**Littlepetals14: **Yes. Until now, it hinders me from moving on. It makes it hard for me to accept changes. It affects me whenever I'm making decisions. It's giving me difficulties in accepting new people in my life. It stops me from falling in love...  
_

_**Nian07: **Wow, that really is a problem._

_**Littlepetals14: **Definitely. Because of it, I still feel that I'm such a worthless creature. I don't think that I deserve to be with the person that I like or be be with anyone for that matter... I'm afraid because I think that I'm wouldn't be worthy enough for anyone's love.  
_

_**Nian07: **Hey, don't degrade yourself like that. You are not worthless. You're special. Everyone is. You're no exception.  
_

_**Littlepetals14: **Jeje. I'm special like everyone else, heh? What a contradicting thought. But still, it makes sense. You're such a genius you know that. Having sensible ideas out of seemingly senseless things.  
_

_**Nian07: **I'm a genius. you bet I am. Anyways, don't try to change the subject. We're here to talk about you.  
_

_**Littlepetals14: **Okay. You got me there. Actually, I'm not really trying to change the subject. I was just merely complimenting your superb wit.  
_

_**Nian07: **Oh, I see. So, about your problem... Tell me more about it. Why feel worthless? Why afraid?  
_

_**Littlepetals14: **You see, there was this person. I really liked him. I thought he liked me too.  
_

_**Nian07: **Okay. Go on.  
_

_**Littlepetals14: **We have grown so close with each other. We even became dance partners for heaven's sake. By that time, we have established some kind of understanding though it wasn't what I can call a girlfriend-boyfriend relationship. Our relationship with each other was somewhat complicated to begin with. Nonetheless, we were happy with each other's company.  
_

_**Nian07: **Hmm... I see. So, what happened? What went wrong with that good interaction of yours.  
_

_**Littlepetals14: **To be honest, even I don't know the answer to that. One moment we were happy together. The next moment, he was gone. He chose someone else over me. He didn't even leave an explanation. It was like I didn't deserve one.  
_

_**Nian07: **The guy sure is a bastard.  
_

_**Littlepetals14: **Yeah. A bastard that I really came to like. Until now, I'm wondering why he left me hanging on the line. I mean, we made a good team. A really good dancing couple if one might dare say it. But then, during the day of the competition that we were supposed to join, he didn't show up. In the end, I was told that he went somewhere and joined some god forsaken dance contest abroad. He freaking left me in the dance hall feeling like an idiot because I don't have a partner.  
_

_**Nian07: **That sure is painful. Being left out and everything.  
_

_**Littlepetals14: **You bet, Nian-kun.  
_

_**Nian07: **Hmm... If I understand it correctly, that past incident of yours was the root of your present dilemmas.  
_

_**Littlepetals14: **Yup. That's right. I'm afraid that history is repeating itself when the guy of my fantasies started to take notice of me. Just having him around overwhelms me. But then, a certain part of me dreads the possibility of us getting closer with each other.  
_

_**Nian07: **Why is that so Emina?  
_

_**Littlepetals14: **Anou, Nian-kun... The answer is quite simple. I'm scared of getting hurt again. Especially if I'm not sure what his real intention is. I'm not sure if he's after friendship, love or something else. Something that I'm not sure if I want to find out.  
_

_**Nian07: **I see... You know Emina, just hearing you say those things brought me to a conclusion.  
_

_**Littlepetals14: **Nani? What conclusion?  
_

_**Nian07: **That perhaps, this girl that I had taken interested into was feeling the same way as you are. Afraid of getting hurt.  
_

_**Littlepetals14: **Oh... I guess having this discussion helped us into hitting two birds in one stone. Not only did I managed to confide my problems with someone. I also managed to help you, my dear Nian-kun, to realize things. Things that could help you with your problem. So, you like someone... What is she like?  
_

_**Nian07: **Haha. Do I really have to tell you?  
_

_**Littlepetals14: **Of course, silly. We're friends remember? And besides, it'll be unfair on my part that I opened up to you but you don't do the same thing for me.  
_

_**Nian07: **Aa. I guess I have to succumb to your wishes then. I can't let lose a valuable online friend. Now can I?  
_

_**Littlepetals14: **Of course, you can't. I'm one in a million.  
_

_**Nian07: **I've thought of the same thing too. So, about the girl that I like... I personally think that looks amazing. She's got a peculiar hair color but heck! it doesn't really matter. It makes her even more special than she already was.  
_

.

.

"That girl was just like me. A peculiar hair color. Shocking pink hair to be specific." Sakura mumbled.

If only she knew who she was talking to.

.

.

_**Littlepetals14: **You seem to really like.  
_

_**Nian07: **I guess you could say that.  
_

_**Littlepetals14: **Then, what's wrong? I mean what's stopping you from getting the girl that you like?  
_

_**Nian07: **... Her attitude. She's really confusing. First she seemed to have a great liking towards me. The next moment, she'll exhibit reverse personality. Being aloof and distant girl she becomes. Especially when it involves you.  
_

_**Littlepetals14: **Perhaps she's also having contradicting thoughts with regards to having you in her life. She might be trying to weigh things. It may be because you still didn't make it clear what you really wanted from her. She's still in the phase of guessing and everything. Give her some time. Or what you should better do is clear things out with her. Give her some assurance. Like what I need from the guy that I like.  
_

_**Nian07: **I think I'll follow your advice.  
_

_**Littlepetals14: **But you know Nina-kun, sometimes I wish that we meet each other and become an item. I think we'll make a good couple.  
_

_**Nian07: **You think so?  
_

_**Littlepetals14: **Yeah.  
_

_**Nian07: **We'll just see. We never know, we might be the ones meant for each other.  
_

_**Littlepetals14: **Maybe. Maybe not. Anyways, thanks for everything. For taking time listening to me as I rant about my problems.  
_

_**Nian07: **No problem. I'm happy to have helped my online buddy.  
_

_**Littlepetals14: **Thanks again. Well, it's getting late. I have school tomorrow. I better sleep. I think you should do the same thing do.  
_

_**Nian07: **I couldn't help but agree with you.  
_

_**Littlepetals14: **Night night Nian-kun.  
_

_**Nian07: **Night.  
_

_**Littlepetals14: **Lurvs yah friend!_

_**Nian07: **Hn._

_Littlepetals14 is now offline._

_Nian07 is now offline._

.

.

"I can't wait for tomorrow. I can't wait to talk to you, Sakura." Sasuke said as he plopped down on his bed a few minutes after ending his conversation with littlepetals/ Emina.

.

.

Somewhere...

"Achoo!" a certain pinkette sneezed. "Someone must be thinking about me. Must be Nian-kun." she concluded before falling asleep.

_-Tomorrow's gonna be just fine.-_

* * *

After Sasuke's very enlightening chat with his online buddy, he decided that he would go talk to Haruno Sakura first thing in the morning.

At Konoha High...

Haruno Sakura just arrived at school. And as she came there, the initial thing that she did was to get some things from her locker. She was then about to leave and head to her first class when something stopped her from doing so. More like it being someone standing in front of her that stopped her from doing so.

"Sasuke..." Sakura gasped as she was taken by surprise by the Uchiha's sudden appearance.

"I'm sorry." was what the young man mumbled when he confronted the young blossom.

"Sorry, for what? I do not remember you doing me any wrong. I think it's me who owe you an apology. Especially with the way I acted yesterday." Sakura admitted as she recalled the previous day's occurence.

Uchiha Sasuke shook his head.

"No. It was all my fault. If it wasn't for my actions, you wouldn't get confuse and start acting like what you did yesterday. I reckon that the manner you acted recently was just some kind of a defense mechanism." he uttered really fast. Nonetheless, Sakura was able to catch every inkling word that he said.

The girl whom Sasuke was talking blinked owlishly at the guy.

So much surprises in a day huh?

Not only that he, Uchiha Sasuke, apologized. He also broke another record when he spoke more words than what he was expected to do so.

Is this as apocalypse? It this the end of the world.

Sakura looked around her and searched for any signs of the world crumbling. The result? She found none.

Everything seemed to be normal. Nope, it's still not the end of the world. There's just a certain Uchiha who seemed to have gone mad.

"Sasuke, are you sick? Ir have you gone mad?" Sakura couldn't help but ask.

Her words really came unanticipated. It took Sasuke a few seconds before the thought sink in.

What was his reaction to that?

Hmm...

He smirked.

Then,

He poked Sakura's not so average but oh so adorable forehead.

"Owww, that hurt." Sakura groaned when Sasuke's fingers made contact with her forehead.

"You're being silly Sakura." he told her.

Sakura in response gave him a cute pout.

"It's not my fault you know!" she whined. "You're the one acting really really weird here. Not me." she informed him.

"I know." was his curt reply.

A few moments of silence enveloped them.

"So, what now?" Sakura idly asked.

"Well, as I have said, I'm sorry. I truly am." he once again apologized. Much to Sakura's surprise.

"Apology accepted, then?" Sakura uncertainly said.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome?"

After that awkward moment between the two, everything seemed to went on smoothly after that. Not only that Sasuke was able to apologize, he was also able to ask Sakura to give him another chance. It mentioned something about proving himself and starting from scratch kind of line. Yeah, something like that.

Anyways...

"Do you, Uchiha Sasuke, realize that you are acting way out of character?" Sakura asked as they continued making their way to their first class.

"Hn."

"Okay." Sakura absently uttered.

"But you know, I think it's worth it." Sasuke suddenly blurted out. "Especially if I'm doing it for you."

"Awww. That's so sweet of you. That's the nicest thing that someone has ever said to me in years!" Sakura honestly told him.

"Aa." Sasuke uttered.

**TBC**

* * *

XxStringz N' KeyzxX

Strings of the magnificent guitar; Ivory and black keys of the piano.

-Things don't always go according into plan. Because if it did, you'll missing out all the fun.-

-A quote from me...

-Leave someone, you have the right. But the least you can do is tell them why. Because what's even worse, what's even more painful than being abandoned, is knowing that you're not even worth an explanation.-

- Peter Parker from Spider Man

(A/N: This quote is somewhat related to my plot. I've received this quote as a text message from a dear friend. I just thought of sharing it.)

.

.

.

Have I already mentioned that this story is soon to end?


	14. Him

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this wonderful anime

**Thank You: **Veroxion, Mariegurl, Crystle Rain, crimsonstripe, Kawaii.Princess.of.Socks, VcChick, SpacePirateGirl, Akemi Akira, KotomiOfTheDarkness, paintupurple, Krabby Patties

**Krabby-chan:** I'm not sure how on earth could we solve our dilemma about the DocX thing. Haven't you received any confirmation whatsoever? Through or by mail? The e-mail you're using for this site.

**A/N:** SOrry for not updating soon. For those who are asking, I'm not how many chapters are left. All I know is that I know how I would end this whole thing. And if you guys would be good, I would most definitely add up a sequel. I think you guys would like it. The Beijing Olympics was definitely wonderful. too bad I missed watching the opening ceremony. It was good thing that there were a couple of TV channels that paved way into showing the Olympic events in Beijing. Especially the Solar Sports channel.

School is starting to be such a drag... again.

* * *

.

.

**Living in Cyberspace**

.

**by:** XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 13:** Him

Two weeks have passed.

During that said span of time, one fact was established. And that is,

Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura are officially dating.

"Billboard brow!!" Ino called… err… shouted at a certain pinkette who was wearing a pale yellow dress.

Haruno Sakura turned her attention towards the approaching blond. Which by the way, happens to be her best friend.

"You don't have to shout like that you know, piggy-chan." Sakura told her as they now stood in front of each other.

Ino didn't reply immediately. For heaven's sake! She was still trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry about that, forehead." Ino apologized.

"It's okay." Sakura said. "Just don't act like that again next time."

Ino beamed and gave her friend a crazy salute. "Yes ma'am!"

"Ino."

"Oops sorry!"

"…………………………………"

"Guess what?" Ino began

Haruno Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm guessing." She sarcastically said while she busied herself playing with her hair.

Ino sensed the sarcasm on her supposedly 'best friend's' voice. Time to initiate a protest against the mean-reply-of-a-friend. Culprit of the crime goes by the name of Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke's Sakura, if one might add.

Victim Ino makes her move.

A cute pout was executed by her royal blondness.

Haruno Sakura quirked an eyebrow.

She's definitely not going to buy that look.

Pretty Ino insists on her I'm pouting at you mode.

It won't be long before one of them surrenders…

Let's start the countdown

Ten

Nine

Eight

Seven

Six

Five

"Okay. Okay. You win, piggy-chan." Sakura raised both of her hands in the air.

What an untimely defeat.

Yamanaka Ino scores!

Haruno Sakura loses.

(A/N: Sorry for the insanity lapse…)

"So, What's up Ino-chan?" Haruno Sakura turned her full attention towards her chica.

"Anou, Sakura0chan. You remember the cute guy in our biochem class with a hair resembling a pineapple? The one that I secretly named PH?" Ino stressed the nickname that personally devised for that biochem guy. "Your Sasuke's friend." Ino added so as to taunt her bestie.

Haruno Sakura blushed momentarily before returning back to her normal composure.

A deep sigh escaped Sakura's lips.

"Yes, I remember him. Nara Shikamaru." She monotonously replied.

Okay…

Maybe Sakura should try to lessen her time together with the Uchiha. It appears that she is somewhat starting to talk like him. It might not be long before she starts acting like him as well.

"Yes. Him!" Ino frantically screamed.

_Save my poor eardrums, kami-sama._

"So?" Sakura asked. "What about him?"

_Thank God. My eardrums are still intact._

"He asked me out yesterday. I think he really meant it when he said that he wanted to go out with me because he likes me. I think I'm starting to like him too." Ino dreamily sighed.

"Wow. Honey, you sure get to like a guy real fast. Hope you're not just getting yourself way too caught up in the moment."

Ino shook her head and smiled.

"I think it'll be different this time. It won't end up in a catastrophic manner. Unlike my previous relationship." Ino honestly told her while reminiscing the fast. "Oh well. Enough of tha already. I think I should go. I think you should do the same too. Unless, you wanted to be late for us next class." Ino told her. She winked at her best friend before dashing off to their literature class.

"Ino-chan, wait!" Sakura shouted.

Great.

Now she was left alone standing in the hallway of Konoha Leaf Academy a.k.a. Konoha High.

"Why would she be in such a hurry when she knew that Kakashi-sensei is always late." Sakura muttered to no one in particular.

"Perhaps she wanted me to walk you to class." came an ever so familiar mascualine voice.

Sakura spun around and came face to face with Uchiha Sasuke. The still handsome Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun." Sakura greeted.

"Hn."

Sasuke-kun.

A simple and yet, a very meaningful name for both Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura consider this as her way of showing Sasuke how important he is to her. Sasuke on the contrary, looked at it as a sign of a bond between them, It might not be appropriate to consider it a formal relationship. But at least, he knew that they were getting there.

She never knew how much this meant to the Uchiha. Especially it was her callin him like that. He really like it when added an honorific on his name.

"You were saying that you'll accompany me until we reach our first class?" Sakura asked.

"Hn."

"Awww. Sasuke-kun! Can't you speak a little bit more? I'm starting to grow sick and tired of hearing you occasional 'Hns.' "

"Whatever you say." was Sasuke's curt reply.

"That's more I like it."

"Hn."

"Sasuke! You're at it again."

"Sorry, princess."

"What did you just call me?"

"Princess. Why, don't you like it?"

"Of course I like it! No, I love it."

HUGS

Sakura smiles.

Sasuke blushes.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"I can't breathe."

Sakura realizes her mistake.

"Sorry."

"You and your superhuman strength..." Sasuke mumbled.

"Did you say something?"

"No, I didn't."

"Okay."

* * *

Inside the classroom...

Sasuke and Sakura entered the classroom and saw that Kakashi-sensei was not yet around. As expected of the tardy sensei of theirs. NOt to mention, perveted.

Sakura scanned her surroundings. There was Ino who was animatedly talking to Neji and his cousin Hinata. There was the loud mout knuckle head Uzumaki Naruto mouthing something about 'There you are Teme.'

"Tch. Dobe." Sakura heard the guy beside her muttered.

What an odd friendship the two of them had. They are even more complicated compared to her and Ino.

"Come one, Sakura. Let's take our seat." Sasuke said to her as he ushered them to their respective places.

Sakura followed his lead and they sat on their seats. Her seat was just behind Sasuke's so the Uchiha's actions were quite understandable. They comfortably sat on their sit and silently watched the people around them. Ino every once in a while bothers her best friend to come and join her chat with the Hyuugas. Sakura just declines whenever that happens. She just wanted to have relaxing moment before their sensei arrives. The class may be noisy but she doesn't care. She's used to ignoring all the commotion around her whenever she wanted to. Another trait that she and Sasuke have in common.

It took considerable amount of time, thirty minutes if Sakura remembered it well, before Kakashi-sensei arrived. Of course he had another lousy lie prepared to reason out to the class. Which the class would immediately dismiss by saying

"Liar!" The class chanted in unison.

Hatake Kakashi sweat dropped. These kids never really let him finish his story. Now that he was getting to the good part of his lie.

"Ehem." Kakashi cleared out his throat. "Before I begin our class today, I would be introducing a new student who would join our class from now on."

Whispers were heard around the room.

"You may come in." Kakashi-sensei instructed the person outside the class.

Students continued to whisper amongst each until the 'new student' came into view. Everyone immediately stopped talking once a boy around their age entered their class.

Kakashi looked around the class before speaking.

"As I was saying, this is-"

Thud.

"Sakura!!" Ino Yamanaka screamed as she stared in horror at her friend who was now lying unconscious on the floor.

Sasuke automatically responded to the situation and scooped the pinkette into his arms. He then rushed out to the classroom room to bring Sakura to the clinic. Before he totally exited the room he could swore that he saw that Neji and Ino were glaring at someone. It was the new student to be exact.

_I'll get to the bottom of these later. Right now, I have to bring Sakura to the clinic._

* * *

"Urgh." Sakura groaned as she tried to sit up.

"Sakura." she heard a male voice worriedly uttered.She assumed that it was Sasuke.

"Forehead." she next heard someone said.

That's definitely Ino.

"Where am I?" she asked upon fluttering her eyes open.

"Clinic." came Sasuke's reply.

"Oh." Sakura absently uttered.

"What happened back there?" Sasuke asked.

...

"Sakura."

Sakura immediately snapped out of reverie upon hearing Sasuke calling her name.

"Anou, Sasuke-kun... I just suddenly felt dizzy. That's all." she sheepishly answered.

The young Uchiha didn't seem convinced of Sakura's answer. He knew something was up and it has something to do with the new student. He definitely wanted to hear answers right now but then Sakura's safety should come first. His questions could wait. Sakura couldn't.

"I'll drive you home." Sasuke stated.

"Uhm, okay." Sakura absently said.

Ino first talked to the school nurse informing that Sakura would be sent home today to rest. The nurse understands the situation easily and allowed them to do so. Sasuke was given permission to escort Sakura home. Ino followed Sasuke and Sakura until they reached Sasuke's car.

"Bring her home safely Sasuke or I'll kill you." Ino tried to threaten the Uchiha.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered before closing the window of his car.

When the car was totally out of sight, it was only then did Ino decided to budge from her spot.

"Time to deal with the bastard." Ino uttered. "Mind helping me?" she asked someone in particular.

"Hn." came the response as Neji shortly appeared from his hiding spot. "My pleasure." he added.

Ino smiled softly at him.

"You really are an amazing partner. Too bad, you're already taken." she joked.

"Hn. And you are a gorgeous woman who would soon be seen walking around the school with Shikamaru." Neji shot back.

"You really are something, Neji." Ino giggled.

"And that Sai was definitely a bastard."

"I agree."

**TBC**

* * *

XxStringz N' KeyzxX

Strings of the magnificent guitar; Ivory and black keys of the piano.

"It only takes seconds for a person to see someone at a new perspective. Regardless if it was for the better or worse."

-based on my experience

.

.

Sorry for the vague ending. Cliffy. Please don't kill me.


	15. Discovery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this wonderful anime

**Thank You: **Veroxion, kaYeYe, missyserena214, SasukexlovesxSakura, KotomiOfTheDarkness, Wolf of the Sands, Mariegurl, Kawaii.Princess.of.Socks, Krabby Patties, Akemi Akira, Sakura12, paintupurple, yourdarkdesire

**Krabby-chan: **Still clueless about the DocX thing.

You can send me messages and view my profile on this account link: /khayez14. View it before I change my settings into a private profile.

Fun time's over. It's time for another killing spree!

I'm doing this before the I start focusing on my Finals Week. Oct 6-11. There's so much to study. So little time.

Thanks for all the reviews. Pls. read and review again.

PLs. support my other stories. Oneshots...

* * *

.

.

**Living in Cyberspace**

.

**by:** XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 14:** Discovery

Sakura stared aimlessly on the road ahead of them. Sasuke was busy keeping his eye on the road to assure themselves of a safe journey going to Sakura's abode. The pinkette on the other hand…

.

.

.

.

_"Ehem." Kakashi cleared out his throat. "Before I begin our class today, I would be introducing a new student who would join our class from now on."_

_Whispers were heard around the room._

_"You may come in." Kakashi-sensei instructed the person outside the class._

_Students continued to whisper amongst each until the 'new student' came into view. Everyone immediately stopped talking once a boy around their age entered their class._

_Kakashi looked around the class before speaking._

_"As I was saying, this is-"_

_Thud._

_"Sakura!!" Ino Yamanaka screamed as she stared in horror at her friend who was now lying unconscious on the floor._

.

.

.

.

"He's back." Sakura mumbled.

"Are you saying something Sakura?" Sasuke asked the girl beside him, still keeping his eyes on the road.

"Nothing." She lied.

"Hn."

How difficult it was to keep a secret from Sasuke. Heck, it was really hard. Just the mere thought of her telling him about that boy. Yes, the new boy.

Sai.

Sai Ikigami.

(A/N: Can't think of a surname…. Help!!)

Her former dance partner.

And almost boyfriend.

Perhaps,

A could-have-been boyfriend

.

.

.

.

_"Sai-kun." Innocent emerald orbs looked at young man standing a few metres from her._

_"Yes, Sakura?" he asked._

_"Am I executing the dance steps correctly?" was her little query._

_Obsidian eyes keenly observed the pinkette's fine movements._

_"You're doing great, Sakura-chan." He assured her._

_A sigh of a relief came out of the pinkette's soft thin lips. _

_"That's good to hear." were her last words before resuming back to practice._

_There's so much to be done._

.

.

.

.

"We're here." Sasuke's voice snapped Sakura out of her reverie.

"Ah, Oh yeah. Okay." she sheepishly answered.

The usually stoic Uchiha quirked an eyebrow at her. What's up with her and all the fidgeting that she's currently doing. She's acting odd. Definitely odd. She started acting weird since she saw the new student and with her fainting shortly. What's it to know about him and her.

Oh, he had to find out.

He'll have his ways.

He's an Uchiha afterall. An Uchiha is supposed to get what he wants. And this situation is no exemption.

The couple made their way towards Sakura's doorstep. They were shortly welcomed by Sakura's mom. Haruno Sayuri.

"Good morning, Auntie Sayuri." Sasuke bowed down in respect to Sakura's mom.

"Oh, Sasuke dear and Sakura honey. What are you two doing here? You're supposed to be at school!" she exclaimed.

"I know." Sasuke told her. "It's just that Sakura is not feeling well. I'm with her to escort her home. Who knows what might happen if she be left alone." was his explanation.

"I see." Haruno Sayuri nodded. "Come in kids. I'll help you child." Mrs. Haruno offered her daughter some assistance.

"No need mom. I can manage." Sakura assured her.

"If you say so." her mom uttered. "Sasuke, please help my daughter get into her room. I'll just prepare some refreshments. And perhaps, soup for my little darling angel." she said before disappearing from the teenagers side.

It was such a wonder on how Sasuke, who was know to be such an antisocial, could be in good terms with Sakura's parents even by meeting up with them for the first time. He definitely gained their trust that they even let him into their only daughter's room.

"Hah." Sakura sighed as she flopped down on her bed.

"Your room really scares me,Sakura." Sasuke said as he looked around her really girly and pink dominated room. "It's so girly and so pink." he honestly told her.

"Ouch," Sakura cutely pouted. "My dearest Sasuke-kun hates my room real bad. Is he going to hate me as well and then break up with me?" she not so innocently asked.

Her and her games.

"I never said something like that!" Sasuke said in defense.

"But then, you're making me feel like it." Sakura continued to pretend hurt.

"Not funny Sakura. I know what you're trying to do." Sasuke said as a matter-of-factly.

"Okay. Okay. Okay." Sakura raised her hands in defeat. "You got me. Now now Sasuke-kun, could you please turn on my computer?" she asked.

"Hn."

"Thanks!"

HUGS.

"Stop it Sakura, I can't breathe."

"Ooops, sorry."

"Hn."

Sasuke made his way towards his girlfriend's computer. Little did Sakura know, Sasuke was secretly thanking the gods up in heaven for not making Sakura purchase herself a pink computer. God, it would be embarrassing for him to even get near one. Sakura's room was enough. A pink computer... would be too much. He would rather die than use a computer that is shocking pink in color.

"You know, I was thinking if I should indulge myself to buy a pink computer." Sakura absently said.

_Oh shit! Don't!_

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "You're not serious. Are you?"

"Actually, I'm a little bit serious. I think that would be quite nice to have." Sakura honestly said.

"Don't do it. I hate pink." he said.

"You do?" Sakura was surprise by her boyfriend's declaration about his I-HATE-PINK issue. "Then why did you stick up with me. I have pink hair for all we know."

Sasuke sensed hurt in Sakura's voice.

"I know. But you're only creature err... person that is pink that I can tolerate. In fact, you're the only girl that I think looked extremely beautiful with pink hair." he automatically said.

"Awww. That's so sweet."

"If you're thinking of giving of giving me a hug, please don't pursue with the idea. Not unless you'll promise not to give me a death hug." Sasuke told her.

"Uhm, okay." she said before hugging the young Uchiha ever so gently so as to prevent breaking any bone from his oh-so masculine body. "Can I use my computer now?" she later on asked.

"Hn."

"Thanks!"

"Don't hug me."

"Okay. Party pooper."

"Miss Violent."

"What did you say?!"

"Hn."

"Hmmp."

Sakura just ignored her boyfriend's previous statement and hastily grabbed the mouse and clicked on the messenger icon. The Uchiha debonair just stood beside her, watching her every move.

He didn't know what was in store for him.

"I'm gonna log in first." Sakura mumbled as she typed her messenger ID. And once she finished typing it, Uchiha Sasuke sat there shocked at this new revelation.

_Littlepetals14_

Emina.

Emina was none other than Sakura.

"Anything wrong Sasuke-kun?" Sakura innocently asked. "You look pale? Are you feeling sick like you're going to puke anytime soon?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Okaaaaay. Aww, what a bummer. Nian's not online." Sakura pouted, not knowing that the man standing beside her was the very man that she was currently mentioning. "Sasuke-kun, don't get jealous. Okay? He's just my favorite online buddy. Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun?"

"Ah, Hn. I'm not."

"That's good to hear."

Why did he find it hard to tell her the truth. It's not like there's something wrong about it.

Or was there?

* * *

"Sai!" an angry Ino Yamanaka snarled at the student who just came to Konoha Leaf Academy today.

"Oh, the very pretty Ino. How are you gorgeous?" he smiled rather fakely.

"Don't how are you, how are you me you idiot!" she hissed. "What is a bastard like you doing here?"

"I'm here for Sakura..." he said casually. As if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Then, you've come back for nothing. She moved on. Can't you see? You're up for a hopeless chase now." Ino told him.

"Are you sure?" he taunted.

"I am!" she huffed.

"Really now? Do you agree with her Neji?" he acknowledge the other entity standing beside Ino.

"Hn."

"Same old Neji." Sai uttered.

"Same old bastard." Neji spat at him.

"Woe, even Neji is against me."

Neji was irked at the boy's arrogance. Screw him and his cocky attitude.

"Who would be stupid enough to defend you?" Ino countered.

"Oh, Ino. You don't know how many girls would do that for me. You see, I got quite a number fangirls even when I just arrived in this Academy." he flaunted.

"Like that would be enough." Ino piped.

"Well, not yet. But soon it will be." he let out a very annoying spree.

"I don't care if you manage to swoon the entire population of this school. Just stay away from Sakura and everything's going to be cool with us." Ino said.

"Who says that I won't be coming after our beloved blossom? She's the main reason why I am here." he stated.

"Here's the thing, jerk." The blond was starting to get annoyed with the boy standing in front of her. "Uno, she's not interested with you anymore. Dos, she's already taken. Tres, she's our Sakura. She's not your Sakura. Get real dude. Your efforts are getting nowhere. Just stay in a corner and weep your sorry ass away. Got that?"

Sai just ignore Ino's rant. It annoyed Ino, as well as Neji, even more.

"I'll get her back. You just wait." He smugly stated.

* * *

"Thanks for everything Sasuke-kun." Both Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke stood in front of the Haruno residence doorstep.

Uchiha Sasuke was now taking his leave. He'll go on without Sakura insisting that she needed some rest. He didn't take the girl to her abode to bring her back to school again. It would appear that everything was for nothing except that they wasted their precious time. Not to mention, Sasuke's gas.

"Just take a rest." he ordered his girlfriend like she was some little girl that needed advice.

"Aye! Aye! Dr. Uchiha Sasuke-kun!" Sakura joked.

What an awkward yet cute moment for the both of them. Not that Sasuke would admit it. It'll be a shame to the Uchiha pride if he did.

"Bye." he gave Sakura a peck on the lips and then ruffled her hair before leaving.

"Not cool Sasuke. Not cool." Sakura grunted at her now disheveled hair.

"Hn."

And he turned on his heel to leave. He waited until he gets inside of his car before he let his usually confident mask slip off his face.

"Grr." Sasuke growled as he banged his head against the steering wheel. "Why didn't I tell her?!"

**TBC **(To Be Continued...)

* * *

XxStringz N' KeyzxX

_Strings of the magnificent guitar; Ivory and black keys of the piano._

"A picture tells a thousand stories. A thousand truths. And a thousand lies."

- my opinion. Copyright owned by me.


	16. Wrong Timing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this wonderful anime

**Thank You: **Ladyrouge214, SasukexlovesxSakura, Veroxion, Akemi Akira, ChickenBuck, Kikumaru Ai, SakuraXSasuke121, Ice-Black Dragon, paintupurple, kattylin, SakuraBlossom221334, KotomiOfTheDarkness , moonlesslife, Krabby Patties, ., KitChi, Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha, VcChick

**A/N: **I'm sorry for not updating guys. I've been busy lately. I tried to post 2 chapters today but this is all that I could come up with. I'm terribly sorry. Very short chapter. My brain is not functioning well lately.

For those who asked why I keep posting chapters over and over again, here's my answer to that: I did it as a form of experiment. Not because I was desperate for reviews. People keep adding me on their alerts but only few leave a review. I just thought of why don't I do the same to them? I wonder how they would react. Since, that experiment was over. Rest assured that the last chapters would only be posted once.

I think there's at least 2 or 3 chapters left to be written. I might end it on my next chapter and then post a sequel. Whatever. All I could promise is that I'll finish this.

I recommend these said books to read:

**Twilight** by Stephenie Meyer: for those people interested with dark romance novels. The love between vampire and a human girl.

**Sophie's World** by Jostein Gaarder: For those who wanted to be a little bit philosophical. It would help enlighten your minds and appreciate the world better. Who are you? Where does the world come from?

* * *

.

.

**Living in Cyberspace**

.

**by:** XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 15:** Wrong Timing

Lately, Sakura has been bug for two reasons.

First would be Sai's unexpected, and unwanted, arrival. Next would be Sasuke's odd behavior. She simply can't decipher why her boyfriend was acting weird lately. Usually, she gets an impression like he was trying to tell her something. On the next minute, he would suddenly divert his attention into something else. Such action bothered her to no end, if not annoyed her.

That was the same reason why she decided to have a talk with him. Which was unfortunately, a bad idea. Especially when her dearest Sasuke-kun started claiming that he was Nian07. Her long time online companion/buddy.

"Please Sasuke." Sakura exasperatedly began. "Not now. Don't start with me with that kind of excuse. I mean, have you been that desperate for alibis lately?"

"But Sakura. I'm telling the truth." Came the young debonair's reply.

"Okay." Sakura gave up. "I'll forgive you today. Just don't press the issue further."

"But-"

"Not buts Sasuke Uchiha!" she snapped. "I'm too troubled already. Thank you very much."

The pinkette sighed and stared at Sasuke Uchiha for a while. She was unmoving. Yet you could tell by her expression how much her mind was in turmoil right now.

"I think I needed more space to think." Sakura finally spoke again. "Well, I'm not trying to really break up with you. Let's just say that we needed to cool off a little. Things aren't going right lately. Maybe a little thinking would do us some good…"

"But there's nothing to think about." Sasuke countered.

"That's where you are wrong." Sakura immediately interjected. "There are thinks that we have to think through. All we have to do is give ourselves an ample amount of time. Please? For me? For us?"

"Fine." Sasuke finally gave up. There was no use of fighting here anymore. Not with Sakura finally making up her mind. He'll give her what she wants. But that doesn't mean that he'll give up on her. Not with Sai around. He can't let it happen.

He must never let it happen.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." She weakly smiled at him. "I promise, whatever I decide on, you'll be the first one to know."

"Hn."

And then, Sakura hurriedly walked away.

_._

_.  
_

_XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX_

_._

_._

Sai was utterly pleased when he learned about the current state of Sasuke and Sakura's relationship. He considered this as a perfect opportunity to get back the girl whom he wanted ever since. He felt so smug about winning over the pinkette once more. Especially when the Uchiha was somewhat removed from the picture. Or so he thought.

"Go away." Were Sakura's first words when Sai came to her one day.

"Oh, Sakura. Don't be so rude." Sai tried his best to keep his cool as much as possible.

Frown lines began creasing across Sakura's forehead.

"Are you stupid or what?" she growled at him.

Sai thought about answering the pinkette's angry retort.

"Neither, my princess. I'm plainly hopeful. If not confident enough, that is."

"Very well then," Sakura uttered.

Sai expected her to say more. But much to his surprise, Sakura did something, instead of saying more, to the guy.

In a more specific sense,

Sakura

She punched him.

Right on his pretty face.

"Ow, damn it!" Sai angrily shouted.

"Serves you right, jerk!" Sakura said in triumph before dashing out of the scene. Thus, leaving Sai twitching and snarling about his broken nose.

_._

_.  
_

_XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX_

_._

_.  
_

When Sakura reached her place, her anger still haven't dissipated that she ended up almost breaking the door of their house. Both Mr. and Mrs. Haruno heard their daughter's rather violent entrance but none of them bothered to scold her about it. They simply knew that their daughter was going through a lot lately and reprimanding her about house rules won't help. It might end up making her tantrums even worse if they push trough it. Might as well let her deal with her anger for now and talk to her later.

As Sakura finally reached her room, the first thing that she did was to stare in front of the mirror. She began assessing her features and notice the horrible change in it. Her used to be glossy and nice hair was a little bit unkempt. Her eyes looked more dull than usually and dark lines began appearing underneath it. Definitely due to days of sleep deprivation. Her skin even seemed even paler than before. In fact, she looked more of a corpse than a living human being.

Things definitely have gone crashing down to her. Her used to be perfect life was suddenly no more. All because of Sai's return. It was like everything came back with him when he decided show up. Her fears, past, insecurities and even the feelings that she once thought to be non-existent anymore came back to her like it was some type recurring disease.

She thought she totally got over him.

But apparently, she didn't.

Seeing him here made it even harder for her to deal with everything.

There were still fragments left scattered from her past. Now, the pieces that she carefully picked up were once again shattered. Now, she have to start all over again.

Everything now seemed to be a void. Like nothing mattered.

Or was it really nothing?

Maybe not. There's her family, friends, Ino, Sasuke and Nian.

The thought of Nian brought back another confusing memory to the surface of Sakura's mind.

Her online buddy had been nice with her. But now, there are certain things to be done. He, whoever he maybe, was part of the past wherein she was still the depressed Haruno Sakura. Now that she was back from the old ghost that she was, she suddenly felt scared about talking to him again. Or maybe, it feel won't right anymore. Whatever the reason may be. It doesn't really matter that much.

She may regret this.

Nian might get hurt.

But she thought this would do her some good.

She's not sure with it. But at least, she had to try.

.

.

_XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX_

_._

_.  
_

"What the hell are you thinking Sakura?!" Sasuke was now frustrated when he learned that Sakura put him on her blocked users list.

What's even worse, she left a message saying:

_I'm sorry Nian-kun. I know my decision was sudden. It just have to be done. I really needed it. You have to understand. I can't come up with the right words to tell you. I'm so confuse. Sorry. I just think doing this might help me._

_I'm sorry for not telling you about this sooner._

_Don't bother sending me e-mails. It would just be a waste of time. I won't open my e-mail address so… Okay, that's it._

_All I can promise you is that,_

_If things get fixed… I'll let you know._

_For now,_

_Goodbye._

"Now, genius." Sasuke mumbled to himself. "What are you going to do now?"

Just as then, his big brother, Uchiha Itachi, peered into his room and heard his brother talking to himself.

"Is it me, or have you gone mad?" Itachi curiously asked.

"Shut up." Sasuke mumbled before grabbing the closest thing that he could grab and throw it to his brother.

Tch. Annoying.

**TBC** (To be Continued)

* * *

XxStringz N' KeyzxX

_Strings of the magnificent guitar; Ivory and black keys of the piano._

"It would be pointless to chase after someone who was

determined to get away."

You can't experience being alive without realizing that you have to die, she thought. But it's  
just as impossible to realize you have to die without thinking how incredibly amazing it is to be  
alive.

-Sophie's World by Jostein Gaarder


	17. Stupidity Finally Ended

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this wonderful anime

**Thank You: **To everyone who reviewed the previous very messed up chapter and the previous chapters that the others took time to read. Thank you minna-san!

**A/N: **I'm sorry for not updating. After a hundred years, I'm back. Been having a tough time lately. Not to mention almost forgetting how to write in English, my own plot, stories and even password. And lastly, almost getting killed last time by typhoon Ondoy a.k.a. Ketsane if I'm not mistaken. The supposedly two chapters I squeezed in into one. Sorry guys. Advance Happy New year. Year of the metal tiger.

It's really difficult when you have something you focused on. Like loving your future profession.

* * *

.

.

**Living in Cyberspace**

.

**by:** XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 16: **Stupidity Finally Ended

It's been weeks since Sakura began making one horrendous mistake to another. Lately, she knew that she was not getting herself anywhere. And today, she might be actually thinking of doing yet another mistake.

= Flashback =

_1 week ago…._

_Sakura was on her way home. She was only a few blocks away from her abode when she caught sight of something. Rather, it was someone. Someone that she doesn't desire to see today, or the days after that. In short, never._

_Though upon seeing an unwanted obstacle on her path, she still went on towards his direction. When she was close enough to him, it was only then did she recognize his presence._

_"What do you this time?!" was her hostile greeting._

_Sai Ikigami ignored Sakura's unfriendly behavior. He simply smiled as if nothing was wrong with the world. Especially if pertaining to his case._

_"Well princess," Sai began "I just want to see your beautiful face. It simply makes me—"_

_"Cut the crap now Sai! Be on with what you have to say. Stop wasting my time!" Sakura hotly cut him off._

_Sai was silent for a while. He was somewhat taken aback because of her behavior. It took a few seconds for him to regain his composure._

_"I have to join a competition next month. I just knew that you were the dance partner that I'm looking for." was his reply._

_"Forget it. Don't expect me to join you in that fiasco."_

_The young debonair seemed unaffected by Sakura's remark. It was like he was way too confident that the pinkette would succumb to his wishes._

_"Don't be ridiculous Sakura. Dancing has been your life. It was your passion. It is a great opportunity for you. You can't fool me either if you tell me I mean nothing to you. You can't ignore me. I know that something within you is screaming how much you love me." He smugly said._

_As if._

_Or is it?_

_"You have got to be kidding me." She answered back._

_Seeing no more reason to engage herself in that conversation, Sakura began to turn on her heels and leave. As she trod a good distance away from him, she heard Sai shouting something to her._

_"It's no use resisting me princess. You won't be getting yourself confused and everything if I meant nothing to you."_

_How she hated the guy. But, what she hated more was the fact that he could be right._

_- Do I really love him-_

= End of Flashback =

"Oh no, no Sakura." Ino almost felt like screaming."You are so are not going to say yes to him. He's a jerk remember. Plus, Sasuke would be left w/out a partner next week if you accept Sai's offer."

Oh great. She almost forgot about that one very important detail. Sasuke. Her boyfriend. Ugh, her ex-boyfriend. Heck, it doesn't really matter who he is to 's Sasuke. Just plain Sasuke. Yes, that's it.

"Ino-chan... I just thought that maybe, if I give him what he asks for, he would stop bugging me for good. Who knows, he might suddenly disappear just like before."

Ino shook her head in utter disappointment. A ver intelligent person turned stupid in a flash. She never envisage herself in ever having this kind of conversation with her bestfriend. Only because of the presence of a very selfish bastard, her friend's world was once again

Turned upside down.

"That's rubbish Sakura. You're actually about to give him more reason to continue pestering you around."

_._

_.  
_

_XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX_

_._

.

One week had passed rather quickly. Sakura can't believe that it's been 7 days since. For others, today would be just another day. Sakura on the contrary felt like she was about to step into a major turning point in her life. This time, it would mean choosing either Sasuke or Sai as her landing point.

By 8 am, Sakura was all ready to go to school. She is to be expected to have her practicum in Kurenai-sensei's class by 10am. It was surprising that her sensei even gave her a chance to take their final exam. She should be thanking Sasuke and his strong powers in persuading people. Who knew an emotionally deficient person could pull out such trick. Life really is full of surprises. But, despite all these, chances are that Sasuke's effort would go to waste. Especially if she chooses Sai over him. poor guy. If she were to say yes to Sai, she would be bound to have her first practice with him today. Exactly the same day for their practicum. What a cunning creature Sai surely is.

And with all these thoughts in mind, she knew that it's time to finally make up her mind.

As Sakura finally reached her school, finding Sai's whereabout became her first priority. It dind't seem to be much of a task for Sai made it a point to make himself easy to find. rather, his fangirls made the job for Sakura way easy than expected. Just follow the fangirls as Ino always quoted. That is where the heartthrobs would most lkely be.

"Easy girls. Easy." Sai cooly said.

Him and his demonic charm. Always gets his way with girls. Even her was swooned by his charm. The question is, even up t o now?

It would only be a matter if seconds, few meters to trod, a couple of steps to take before she would have to deal with him. As she neared what she considered the epicenter of all evil, she noticed the various reactions that his fangirls were giving her. Some were either curious or puzzled. Others could care less. For some, glaring seemed to be the best thing to do. Like they were at all times ready for the kill.

_-Cha. Feels like making my way to my execution.-_

Now that she was bout to face her worst ghost from the past, Sakura wondered what her next actions would be.

Should she accept back to her life?

Or should she dump him for good?

The guy whom she once loved.

The one who gave her false hopes.

The person who hurt her deeply.

The very entity that made her feel that she was unworthy to be loved.

The horrible creature that took her for granted.

With all these thoughts in mind, suddenly....

It became all clear now

The enlightenment that she needed finally came.

Conclusion is finally set. The jury made their decision. Next up would be the necessary actions to be taken.

"Hello Sai." Sakura smiled as she greeted the newest hearthrob in school.

Upon seeing Sakura's initial reaction, Sai felt like today would be his lucky day.

Victory.

Or not

Not that Haruno Sakura ouched him really hard on the face.

He never really learned.

"Serves you right jerk!: Sakura happily said as she inflicted damage to his pretty face. "I shouldn't have et you get to me. You're not worth it."

For the first time in her life, Sakura felt so sure about hersef. SHe definitely felt liberated after years of getting haunted by him.

And because of this, she knew.

She knew that she could now face Sasuke. She could now come to him without all those emotional baggage that she used to carry. This time, it would only be just her.

Haruno Sakura.

The girl who loved

And more importantly,

The girl who was loved back

Better hurry now.

Sasuke is waiting.

_._

_.  
_

_XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX_

_._

.

It was already past 10 am and still no Sakura. Sasuke could see Kurenai-sensei looking at him from a knew what that look meant.

Sorry Uchiha Sasuke. You failed

Perhaps, this was his fate then. He chose to stick with Sakura despite all doubts of her even showing up. He still stubbornly chose to dance with her for their final exam. And where did it got him?

Nowhere.

And now, he was about to fail this subject with no other alternatives to choose from. Not even anything to do to save face.

What hurt most was the feeling of abandonment that started creeping through him. How he hated it. He's alone right now. On this very depressing point in his life.

Well for now.

But not for long

Sakura finally came into view.

_._

_.  
_

_XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX_

_._

.

Sakura was so glad that she made it. Moreover, to see him still waiting for her. Despite the agitated disposition that she first saw him at first.

How she hope that it was really not too late for them.

After all, she came. She freaking came. She went there to seek Sasuke.

The guy who saw her at her worst.

The one who found a lot of good in her.

The person who saw through the not so pleasing facade that she to parade to everyone.

The entity who gave a new meaning to her life.

The wonderful creature that loved her for real.

She knew by then, as she was about to hold his hand.

She was at the right place.

With the right person

At the right time

And that, with all these

Her her knew for oce that this is it.

She now had it all.

And she could not ask for more

_We're having a full house baby._

_Full house_

_._

_.  
_

_XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX_

_._

.

Years passed.....

"Don't show your freaking face here Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura snarled at the 28 year old man.

"C'mon Sak. Don't get too feisty. Calm down." Sasuke attempted to loosen up the situation.

But to no avail.

He was simply rewarded with killer dagger glares and flying porcelain pieces.

"Tch." Sasuke sighed. "I can't believe this would be the fate of these expensive, and not to mention rare, ceramics that I just bought. Good thing I didn't get hit by any of them."

BAM!

As expected, she went to her favorite hideaway. The bedroom. Typical place for her when she's having her violent streaks.

Just like the old days, Sasuke knew how to fix this argument. Only one effective way he knew of.

His Toshiba computer a.k.a. Tosh the new gadget buddy.

His old desktop is history.

It's now time to seek help. Sakura would have to deal with him and Tosh the laptop.

Nian07: Hey dear.

Littlepetals14: Go away chicken ass!

Nian07: Don't be rude Sakura. I didn't do that on purpose

Littlepetals14: But you still did! You forgot!

Nian07: ........

Nian07: I know. I forgot. I forgot to buy the strawberry cake and choco fudge brownies that you asked for.

Littlepetals14: And the sponge bob printed apron too!

Nian07: And sponge bob, of course.

Littlepetals14: I told you I want them today

Nian07: I know. And I'm sorry for neglecting your requests. Been having a hard time at work. But I'll buy it tomorrow. I promise

Littlepetals14: You promise?

Nian07: Yes. Promise. Now, are we okay again?

Littlepetals14: Yeah. Peace out

Nian07: Thank god

Littlepetals14: (^_^)

Nian07: And Sakura,

Littlepetals14: Yes?

Nian07: Please refrain from breaking the door.

Littlepetals14: Okay. Sorry for that.

Nian07: Another thing

Littlepetals14: Hmm?

Nian07: Don't get too angry. Don't stress yourself too much. It's not healthy for you and the baby.

Littlepetals14:Oh... I almost forgot about little Uchiha. Hmm... I wonder what he'll look like

Nian07: Well, it doesn't matter. He'll definitely turn out good. As long as...

Littlepetals14: As long as?

Nian07: His hair won't be pink

Littlepetals14: Oh. Pink. Freaky.

Nian07: Hn

**.The End. Owari  
**

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. I know. The chapter is horrible. But I tried okay! I tried to make the finale a chapter. Not just a bunch of words that meant nothing. Haha. Excuses. Tosh the laptop is my friend Kasia's computer. Named after our friend Rose Anne a.k.a. Tosh. I know. Doesn't rhyme. Anyway....

Happy NEW YEAR!_  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**XxStringz N' KeyzxX**

_Strings of the magnificent guitar; Ivory and black keys of the piano._

_._

_.  
_

**"Quotes Section"**

Intellectual quotes and expressions:

"True good to be true."

"When it rains. Its four."

"Once in a new moon."

"Please don't make fond of me."

"The more you hate, the more you laugh."

"Keep your mouth shock."

"At's if."

"Well, well, well, look do we have here."

.

Here's more to come.

"Connect me if I'm wrong."

"I hope you don't mine."

"I wanna portrait that role."

"The nerd!"

_***************_

_I know. Crazy. The effect of violations in the English language. Just received it through a text message._

_Peace out._

_I'm out_


End file.
